When Hate Turns To Love
by TheGirlInThePinkScarf
Summary: Emmett hates Jasper's girlfriend and she hates him. She comes over one afternoon to annoy Emmett, but it turns into more. There will be Lemons! EmmettxOCxJasper love triangle!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my first go at this and it wasn't even my idea to post this. This story is dedicated to DaringReality so if you totally hate it, you know who to message, lol.**

**Disclaimer: I don't known Twilight or any of Stephenie's original characters, but the OC is all mine!**

**When Hate Turns To Love**

* * *

Emmett's POV

I'd never been so bored in my life. There was nothing on TV and I was home alone. Everyone else was out hunting. I went up to Jasper's room and I picked a random novel from his massive bookshelf. There were so many to choose from, that's why I just picked one at random. I went back downstairs and I enjoyed the silence. It was nice. This house was never quiet. That's why I liked to be alone sometimes. Bella and Edward were constantly having sex. I felt sometimes like they were doing it just to piss everybody off. They were the only ones that were truly happy. Rosalie and I were bestfriends, but nothing more. Jasper and Alice were good friends as well. Jasper did have a girlfriend, but he couldn't _truly_ be happy. Speak of the devil… I sighed as I heard the most annoying voice that I'd _ever_ heard in my 100 plus years.

"What the fuck has the world come to? Emmett Cullen is reading a book…with words." I loved my brother, so I was trying really hard to _not_ kill his girlfriend.

"Fuck you Alejandra." She always knew how to piss me off. Everything about this woman irritated the shit out of me.

"I'm sure that you would like to." She smiled evilly and I let out a very unnecessary deep breath.

"How the hell does he put up with you? I've never despised anyone the way I despise you." The expression on her face did not change.

"How could someone put up with you? That's right, you're single. No one can. I forgot." I had to give it to her. As much as I couldn't stand her, she was very quick witted.

"I've smashed way hotter chicks than you, Alejandra." She laughed as she walked closer to me.

"I'm sure you have. Decades ago." I couldn't take it anymore. I was seriously going to snap. That's when the most brilliant idea popped into my head.

I got up off of the couch and I stood in front of Alejandra. She tried to move, but I pushed her against the nearest wall. I used a little more force than I was trying to. There was a small dent in the wall where Alejandra's head hit. I was going to have to fix that before Esme got back. Alejandra wasn't hurt, just shocked and a little bit scared. I smiled. I was now the one in control. I liked instilling fear in her. I was just staring into her gray eyes. She was actually a lot prettier up close. I loosened my grip on her wrists. She was going to be bruised. I was more than 100% sure that she was going to go running to Jazz telling him what I did. The others shouldn't be back for a little while. I was going to have a little fun with Alejandra while they were away.

"Are you scared?" She didn't open her mouth, she just nodded.

"I want to hear you say it." She put her head down, but I grabbed her chin and I kept my hand on her chin.

"I'm scared." She whispered and then she started crying. I felt guilty for a minute. I had to remember _who_ this was and stick to the plan. I wiped her tears and I waited until she was calm before I spoke again.

"Don't be scared. I'm not going to hurt you… much."

Before she could react my lips were pressed against hers. Her eyes were wide and she was trying to push me away. I didn't budge and she didn't deter me. Her tears started to fall again and I stopped.

"What the hell are you doing?" Her tears were falling rapidly and she started shaking.

"I'm doing my brother a favor. See once he finds out about what we're going to do, he's going to dump you." I smiled and she gasped.

"That's low even for you Emmett. I know that you don't like me, but think about Jazz. You're going to hurt him and he's going to _hate_ you once he finds out the truth…" She didn't finish her sentence. I was pissed off and I slapped her. She grabbed her face.

"If you don't hurt me anymore than you already have. I won't tell Jazz anything. I'll leave and come up with an excuse for the bruises." It was a tempting offer, but I shook my head.

"No, we're going to do things my way and my way only."

I placed my hand on her cheek and I attacked her lips again. She didn't want to open her mouth so I gripped one of her very sore and already bruised wrist. She opened her mouth and I kissed her passionately. It wasn't half bad. I told myself that I was enjoying it because it was causing her pain and making her uncomfortable. I started kissing her neck and she shivered. I sucked on her neck and her fingers were knotted in my curly hair.

"Emmett please stop…" She trailed off as a soft moan escaped her lips. The grin on my face widened.

"Your mouth says no, but your body is telling me another story." It didn't hit me until then that Jasper had never _really_ touched Alejandra. She wasn't a virgin, but she was still pure.

I stopped kissing her and I realized that she was wearing too many clothes. I was so busy paying attention to her body, that I wasn't paying attention to my own. I had a raging erection. I needed to hurry up and get this over with. I grabbed Alejandra by her arm and I laid her down on the carpet. I already had a dent to fix; I didn't want to clean the couch too. She was still scared, she was confused.

"You will not move. Do you understand?" She nodded before she spoke.

"I understand."

The sadness in her eyes made me want to second guess myself for a second. I was confused. I didn't like her, why couldn't I do this right? I wasn't supposed to be thinking; I was supposed to be ripping her clothes off. I was supposed to be pounding roughly inside of her, causing her pain. I was supposed to be embarrassing her. What the hell was wrong? It made sense. This wasn't who I was. This isn't like _me_. She looked at me with questioning eyes. I was just kneeling in front of her with a blank look on my face. I took my shirt off and I saw her staring at me and she bit her lip. I wasn't the only one having an internal struggle. I ripped her shirt and she was wearing a pink satin bra. I ripped her skirt and she was wearing matching pink panties. She looked at me and she was embarrassed. I soon found out why. The smell of her arousal was overwhelming. Her panties were soaked. I was taken aback.

I wasn't thinking anymore. I was thinking, but all that I was thinking about was that I _had_ to have her. I very quickly removed her bra and panties. I was just staring at her naked body. I hated to admit it, but Alejandra was beautiful. How could Jasper resist her? Her caramel skin was gorgeous. She had perfect Spanish curves. Her breasts were perfect. And she was so moist. Much to my surprise she willingly opened her legs. Her scent was intoxicating. I had to taste her. I had to be inside her. I slid a finger inside of her and she grabbed my hand. I looked into her eyes. As much as I wanted her, I really _didn't_ want to hurt her. She smiled and that was all the sign that I needed. She was so soft and so damn warm. I moved my finger slowly and I brought it up to my mouth. She was sweeter than I thought. I'd never tasted anything like her and I'd tasted _plenty_. I wonder if all Spanish girls were as delicious.

"Damn you Alejandra Sanchez. You taste wonderful. I swear you're sweeter than blood."

"Um… thanks?" We both laughed for the first time…together. It was the first time we were laughing and it wasn't at each other.

I smiled at her and she smiled back. It was weird. This was the first moment that I looked at Alejandra and I wasn't repulsed by her. I wasn't pissed; I was actually quite blissful at the moment. I slid two fingers inside of her and she moaned. My fingers were drenched already. I started moving my fingers faster and I knew she was close. Her hands were resting on my arms and she dug her nails into my skin. Her eyes rolled in the back of her head and she started moaning in Spanish. It was the most amazing sound that I'd ever heard. She dug her nails deeper as she came. Her juices flooded my hand and I _needed_ to taste her again. I licked each of my fingers slowly, savoring the flavor. I couldn't get enough of her. Before she could react, my tongue was at her entrance. She was still riding out her orgasm. I was getting ready to give her another one. Her sweet, sweet juices were flowing into my mouth.

Her hands were in my hair and she was trying to move my head up. I smiled. She obviously wanted me to focus my attention on her clit. When I didn't immediately oblige, she decided to take matters into her own hands. She started rubbing her clit and I gently removed her hand. I was still in control. I wanted her to remember that. I wanted to hear her beg. I wanted to make her scream out in her native tongue again. I wanted to tease her. I kissed her clit and I barely touched it with my tongue and she whimpered. There was nothing but pure lust and need in her eyes. She released her hold on my hair. I was pretty sure that her wrists were bothering her. I felt really bad and guilty for hurting her. I definitely had to make things up to her. I would make things up to her, but she had to beg first. I lifted my head and she groaned. She was really sexy when she was pouting. She even crossed her arms like a little girl.

"You're even an asshole while you're pleasing a woman. I really don't like you Emmett Cullen." I couldn't help but laugh at her, she was genuinely pissed off.

"I want to hear you beg chica." She looked at me incredulously.

"You're not serious." I was really hoping that I didn't ruin the mood. She sighed.

"I hate you for doing this to me. Emmett, I would really like it if you licked my clit and made me cum. I would also really like to feel you inside of me papi."

I had to hurry this up. My erection was becoming painful. I lowered my head and started my attack on her clit. Hearing her talk dirty was _almost_ enough to send me over the edge. I had no idea that Alejandra could make me want her so badly. She moaned louder and louder as I started to lick and suck on her clit. She was so close I could taste it. I very carefully bit her clit and she came in my mouth. I hungrily swallowed all of her juices. She moaned contentedly. I almost forgot that my pants were still on. I quickly took them off. I had to remember two things. One, Alejandra was human so I couldn't be too rough. Two, she was so tight and I was so large so I really had to take my time. I slid into her and she winced. Her nails dug into my arms again. I contemplated stopping, but she urged me to continue. I moved at a sluggish pace. She started moaning so I moved faster and deeper. Her heart started to beat extremely fast.

I thought that I'd pushed too far. I thought that I'd hurt her. The look on her face then turned to surprised and she froze. She finally opened her mouth to speak and I was shocked at what she said. "Jasper." I was confused. I turned around and I saw a very pissed off Jasper in the door way, a baffled Alice, and an amused Rosalie. It was easy to explain their looks. I was clearly having sex with my brother and bestfriend's girlfriend. I'm pretty sure Alice didn't see it coming and Rosalie was a drama queen. I think she got off on situations like this. I didn't know what to do. I moved away from Alejandra and she tried to cover herself up. Her clothes were all ripped so I gave her my shirt. Everyone was motionless. Alejandra decided to make the first move. She stood up and Jazz gave her a death glare. She gulped and she started shaking. I could feel the anxiety radiating off of her. Jasper wasn't going to use his powers to calm her down.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: This isn't my favorite chapter. It's actually a little longer than I wanted. There isn't much action in this chapter, but don't worry. There will be a lemon and plenty of drama in the next chapter.**

**Also, if you wanted to know what my OC looks like, there's a link at the bottom of my profile.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or anything associated with Stephenie Meyer's characters. I do however own the OC.**

Emmett's POV

"Sweetie, it's not what it looks like." I had to hold my laughter in. She was using the typical line people use when they're caught doing something that they're not supposed to be doing.

"It's very interesting that you say that Alejandra. Because it looks like my girlfriend was fucking my brother!" He yelled and Alejandra flinched. She backed away from him.

"Look at my bruises." I got nervous and wondered what she was doing. She showed him her wrists, the mark I left on her face and a few bruises on her body from the pressure of my body on top of hers. They weren't very visible yet.

"Are you ok?" His face turned from angry to concerned. Alejandra started crying. Jasper's eyes were now fixed on me.

"I'm fine now." Jasper kissed Alejandra on her forehead and he stepped toward me. Alejandra gave me a worrying glance.

"What the fuck did you do to her, Emmett?" I had never saw Jasper so upset before. He was normally so in control of his emotions. He'd certainly _never_ yelled at me before.

"I was doing you a favor." I might as well tell him the truth. It was going to come out eventually.

"Take Alejandra upstairs and take care of her for me, ok? I'll be up there after I handle this." Rose and Alice nodded. Alejandra looked at me and she mouthed I'm sorry. I smiled before she disappeared upstairs with my sisters.

"You raped my girlfriend. How is that doing me a favor?" I didn't realize until then how stupid my argument sounded.

"I don't like her Jazz. You can do so much better. I thought if you walked in on us having sex then you'd dump her." Jasper was expressionless and silent for a moment. Jasper and silence was never really a good thing.

"I know that you and Alejandra don't get along, but it's my business. I'm going upstairs to check on her. If you touch her again…" I cut him off. I already knew what he was going to say.

"I won't touch her again, Jazz." I sighed and Jasper was upstairs in a flash.

Alejandra's POV

Alice was running bathwater for me. Rose was consoling me. There was a faint knock on the door and Jasper came into the room. I was filled with so many emotions that I didn't know what to do. He approached me and embraced me in a hug. I hugged him tightly and I started crying. He wiped my tears and he just held me. I felt like everything was going to be ok. He stroked my hair and kissed my forehead again. I looked up when I saw Alice standing in the doorway of the bathroom. I figured that my bathwater was ready and I got off of the bed. Jasper took my hand and he followed me into the bathroom. He closed the door. He took Emmett's shirt off of me and helped me into the bathtub. I sighed. The warm water felt good on my bruised body.

"I'm so sorry honey. Are you really ok?" He was no longer angry. He was back to the compassionate man that I fell in love with.

"Yes. Did you leave Emmett in one piece?" Why the hell was I worried about him?

"Yes, but he'll be in pieces if he ever touches you again." I didn't think Jasper was the vengeful type. It scared me a little bit.

"Where are the happy couples?" I desperately needed to change the subject.

"They'll be back soon." My mind immediately went to Carlisle. What would he think?

"Please, don't tell Carlisle." Emmett was already in enough trouble with Jazz. I know how highly everybody thinks of Carlisle. It would crush him if Carlisle was upset with him. Again, why was I trying to protect Emmett?

"I have to. You need to be looked at. You're bruised." My bruises didn't hurt until he mentioned them. I know that I needed brief medical attention, but that meant that I would have to tell Carlisle.

"Do I have to tell him what happened?" I really didn't want to talk about this. It really was quite embarrassing. Jasper raised his eyebrow suspiciously.

"One would think you would run to Carlisle and tell him, considering how much you hate Emmett. Why aren't you as upset about this as I am?" Stupid vampire. Why did he have to be so observant?

"It's not that. It's embarrassing, Jasper. I don't want to go around broadcasting to the world that I was violated." I sounded convincing, but is it possible to be violated and enjoy it?

"I understand, I didn't mean to accuse you of anything. I'm just so upset Alejandra." I felt the urge to tell him the truth, but what was the truth? What I said wasn't a lie. He did take me against my will, but I started to like it. I'm not sure that constitutes as rape.

"Can you help me get out? I'm clean now."

Jasper carefully helped me get out of the tub. He dried me off and then he handed me the outfit Alice picked out for me. It was clearly Bella's outfit. Alice was shorter than I was, and Rose was taller than me. Bella and I were close to the same height. I had a few pounds on her though. I was bustier and curvier than Bella. Jasper helped me put the outfit on. He opened the door and the sight in front of me surprised me. I saw Emmett sitting on Jasper's bed. I looked up at Jasper and he was glaring at Emmett.

"I just came to apologize, Jazz." I felt Jasper loosen his grip on me. His whole body relaxed.

"I'm really sorry Alejandra. It's the only thing that I can think to say. There's no way to justify my actions." He sounded sincere.

"I accept your apology Emmett." I looked up at Jasper and he looked surprised.

"Are you sure? You don't have to accept his apology because I'm here or because you're scared." He caressed my hand and I smiled.

"I don't like him, but he's not a rapist. He just acted like a complete ass today." I sat in a chair and I put my shoes on.

"I can't argue with that. Thanks for accepting my apology." I smiled and he left out of the room.

"Are you hungry?" Jasper was so considerate. He was always trying to make sure that I was as comfortable as possible.

"No, I'm fine Jazz. Will you please relax for me?" Jasper was so tense.

"I'll do anything for you." This man was too good for me.

He held me again and I was finally relaxed. I could stay in Jazz's arms forever. My peace was short lived. Bella, Edward, Carlisle, and Esme were finally home. I sighed and Jasper grabbed my hand. We went into the living room and the whole Cullen family was there. I'm not sure what exactly they were talking about, but all conversation stopped and everyone was staring at Jasper and I. I was so embarrassed. Jasper looked at Alice and she shook her head. I'm sure that meant that everyone was filled it on the details. I was so nervous; I didn't know what to do. I started shaking.

"It's ok Alejandra; you don't have to be scared anymore." I forgot that Edward could read minds. He knew exactly how mortified I was.

"I want everyone except for Alejandra and Emmett to leave the house." Carlisle's voice was even, so I couldn't read his expression.

"No! Are you out of your mind Carlisle?" Jasper was livid. I never thought he'd raise his voice at Carlisle. Even Carlisle looked surprised.

"I need to talk to them and get to the bottom of this. They're going to be more honest if you're not here." Carlisle's tone was exactly the same. He didn't even seem mad at Jasper for his outburst.

"But you have to examine her. I don't want him anywhere near her! I think that he's caused enough damage." I grabbed Jasper's hand to help him relax.

"Jasper, you know that I'm not going to let anything happen to her. Alejandra is like a daughter to me." I smiled. Carlisle was like a father to me as well.

"I love you so much Alejandra. I'm just worried about you and I'm scared." I'd never seen Jasper so vulnerable. I thought he was going to start crying, even though I know he can't.

"I love you too Jazz. You have no reason to be scared and no reason to worry. Carlisle's going to take good care of me." I kissed Jasper and he smiled.

Jazz hugged me and said a few words to Carlisle before he left with the rest of the family. After they left, Carlisle and Esme took us upstairs into Carlisle's office. Esme smiled at me and Carlisle was silent for a moment. He must've been thinking about what he was going to say. The expressions on his face kept changing, but he never looked upset or angry. He sighed and he looked at Emmett.

"I'm almost at a loss for words Emmett. Why would you… how could you… just why?" I'd never heard Carlisle sound so… flawed. Everything about Carlisle, including his speech was always perfect.

"I don't know Carlisle. I just know that I'm sorry for hurting her." He truly looked regretful.

"I told Jasper that I would not examine her in front of you, but I want you to see the damage that you've caused to Alejandra." Carlisle's voice was firm.

Carlisle made sure to touch me very lightly. The coolness of his skin felt good on my bruises. He took my shirt off and I could see the bruises that covered my chest and ribs. I was actually surprised at how bruised I was. I _did _feel the pain of the bruises, but I didn't think that Emmett was that rough with me. When Carlisle took my pants off, he gasped. That's where the majority of my bruises were. My thighs were covered in bruises. Even Emmett looked surprised and guilty. I shot him a reassuring smile over Carlisle's shoulder. The smile however did not go unnoticed by Esme. She just raised her eyebrow at me, questioningly. I just smiled at her and she smiled warmly at me.

"You're more bruised than I thought you were. How do you feel? Please be honest." Carlisle caressed my hand and I felt at ease.

"I am hurting a little bit, but I'm fine." I tried to make my voice sound as strong as possible. I even moved around a little bit to show that I was going to be ok.

Carlisle gave me some medicine for the pain and he put some cream on my bruises. I tried to tell him that I didn't need the pain medication but he insisted. He at least gave me some that wouldn't make me drowsy. Once he finished dealing with my injuries he turned to look at Emmett and I and the serious look was back on his face. I took a deep breath. I already knew what was coming and I couldn't do anything to stop it.

"So which one of you wants to explain first?" Carlisle crossed his arms and tapped his foot impatiently.

"There's nothing to explain, plus I've already apologized to her." Emmett stated flatly.

"Something just isn't right here. What are you _not _telling me?" Carlisle's voice was so low, that I barely heard him.

If Carlisle was suspicious of Emmett and I, wouldn't Jasper? An awkward silence filled the room. Carlisle and Esme looked like they were both deep in thought. Emmett had his head down, but every few seconds he would look up at me. I was looking at Carlisle out of the corner of my eye. He was talking to Esme, but I couldn't understand what they were saying. I knew Emmett could hear them so I watched his expression. He just looked like he was trying to pay attention. No alarming emotion crossed his face. I was still looking at Emmett when Carlisle cleared his throat.

"I want you to be 100% honest with me, ok? Did you happen to _enjoy _what Emmett did to you?" He looked uncomfortable as he finished his question. I'm sure my expression mirrored his.

"I… I was really scared at first Carlisle, but then it… it… started to feel good. Jasper's going to hate me. I'm such a whore!" I couldn't stop the tears that fell.

"You are no such thing, Alejandra. Sometimes you can't help the way that your body reacts. It's ok that you felt pleasure." Esme comforted me. She rubbed my back soothingly.

I sobbed into her chest, soaking her shirt. She kissed my forehead and she tucked some of my unruly hair behind my ears. I took a deep breath and wiped my tears. Esme hugged me and I saw her glare in Emmett's direction. I eased out of her embrace and turned my attention to Emmett as well. He looked slightly uncomfortable and embarrassed… I never thought I'd see the day when Emmett Cullen wasn't shameless.

"Do you see what you have done to her, son?" Carlisle's voice was soft.

"Can you tell them to come back? I would really like it if Jasper took me home. I've had a really long day." I was so exhausted. I just wanted to go home and lay down.

"You can go downstairs. They're almost here." I nodded at Carlisle and I left.

I walked downstairs and everyone was just walking inside of the house. Jasper approached me and he wrapped his arms around me. Although his body was cold, his embrace warmed my heart. He hugged me as if he hadn't seen me for a long time. He kissed me on my forehead and he smiled at me. I was completely safe and comfortable. He could hold me forever.

"Alice told me that you wanted to go home, so let's go." He grabbed my hand and I smiled at Alice, thanking her.

Jasper and I didn't talk on the way home. We would occasionally look at each other and smile, but I could tell that Jasper was still pissed. His smile wasn't quite reaching his eyes. He opened the door for me as he pulled into my driveway. My parents were out of town so I would be home alone. We held hands as we walked to my front door. I unlocked the door and I invited him in. We walked into my room together. I collapsed on my bed and Jasper tucked me in like a four year old.

"You need your rest. Don't fight the sleep." Jasper kissed me tenderly on the mouth and he caressed my cheek.

"You're leaving? Please don't go." I begged. I sat up in my bed and I moved over so Jazz could sit next to me.

"You're not going to rest if I stay here. I'll be over first thing in the morning though, ok?" He ran his fingers through my hair and I nodded.

"Ok, I love you Jazzy." I tried to hide my yawn, but I know he heard it.

"I love you too Alejandra. Now go to sleep darlin'." God, I loved his accent.

Jasper left and I fell asleep soon after. I didn't sleep well. I kept tossing and turning, trying to get comfortable. Since I was home alone, the house was extremely quiet. The slightest noise would make me stir. I heard tapping on my window, but I wasn't sure if I was dreaming or if the sound was real. I turned toward my window and I could tell that the sound was real. There was also a figure standing outside of my window. I figured that Jasper had changed his mind and wanted to watch me sleep. I got up to open my window and that's when I saw who was out there. The figure was way too huge to be Jasper.

**A/N: Gee, I wonder who's outside of her window, lol. I want to thank everyone who reviewed the last chapter. If you like please review. If you don't like it… well that sounds like a personal problem.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I'm really sorry that it took me so long to update. I was stuck for a few days and then all of a sudden I got inspired. Although I struggled to write this a bit, it's one of my favorite chapters. I'm also really excited for the upcoming chapters.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or anything associated with Stephenie Meyer's characters. I do however own this crazy OC who is shaking up the Cullen family.**

Alejandra's POV

"Emmett? What the hell are you doing here? It's like 2 in the morning." I was yelling at him and he hadn't even been in my room for 45 seconds.

"I came to see you. I wanted to make sure that you were really ok." He ran his fingers through his hair like he was uncomfortable.

"That's not the real reason that you came, Emmett. It's 2 in the morning. I wonder why someone would feel the need to climb through another person's window this late. I can think of a few reasons…" I trailed off as I looked down at the bulge in Emmett's pants. Did he really think that I wasn't going to notice?

"It's not what you think–" I cut him off.

"Oh, I think it's_ exactly _what I think. You thought that we could finish what we started earlier, right?" I asked him using my seductive voice.

"Well… uh… that's pretty much what I thought." He still looked uncomfortable. He was even fidgeting like a human.

"Emmett, I love Jasper. He's my everything. I can't hurt him. I already feel like shit for playing the rape card earlier." I probably shouldn't have noticed the brief look of disgust that crossed Emmett's face.

"If he loves you _so_ much, why won't he touch you? You're gorgeous Alejandra. I don't know how he doesn't attack you every time that you two are alone." His face softened and he moved closer to me.

"He won't touch me because he thinks that he'll lose control… wait, you think I'm gorgeous?" I looked at him incredulously. This wasn't the same Emmett that slapped me earlier.

"You know that you're gorgeous, Alejandra. After what we did earlier… I can't get it out of my head. Your smell, your taste, the feel of your skin, your warmth, your tightness…" He stopped talking as he walked even closer to me.

He had me backed into a corner, so I couldn't escape. Well, I _really _couldn't escape him anyway. I couldn't out run him and he was stronger than anything on this earth. I was getting a little scared, thinking about how familiar this position was. I'm pretty sure that Emmett could sense my panic because he smiled and he softly touched my cheek. I closed my eyes and I just got lost in the feeling of his hand on my cheek. While the cheek isn't the most erotic place to be touched, there was just something magical about Emmett's touch. When I finally opened my eyes, Emmett was staring at me, his hand still on my cheek. I broke his gaze and I removed his hand. I could not hurt Jasper again. I absolutely can't do it.

"Em, Jasper will kill you. You should leave." I tried to use my most authoritative voice. He looked shocked momentarily.

"I'm already dead, Alejandra." He kissed my cheek and then my chin. I tried to push him away.

"Emmett, stop it! I can't hurt Jasper and having sex with you was a mistake." The anger and pure rage in my voice shocked even me. Emmett's eyes darkened and his eyes narrowed before he let out a bitter laugh.

"Mistake? You've got to be kidding. I may not be able to read your mind or "feel" your emotions, but I can smell bullshit from a mile away. I'm sure you weren't thinking about your precious Jasper when you were screaming my name. I think I know why Jasper hasn't touched you. You're nothing but a whore." His words hurt more than any of the physical pain he caused me.

I wanted to hit him, but I knew that would only end up causing me harm. I wanted to spit at him. I wanted to call him an asshole and words ten times as bad, but I couldn't. All that I could do was cry. I fucking cried like a little bitch. I fell to the ground and I covered my face by bringing my chin down to my knees. God, why didn't Jasper stay with me? This wouldn't be happening had he not left me alone. I was so lost in my thoughts that I didn't realize that I was now sitting on Emmett's lap, sobbing into his chest. How the hell did he pick me up and I didn't notice it?

"I'm sorry. I'm such an asshole. I didn't mean to say that. You're not a whore. I just got mad at you because you hurt my feelings." He wiped my tears and he was staring at me again.

"I hurt your feelings? How the hell did I do that?" My voice cracked a little, but I know that he heard me.

"You said that having sex with me was a mistake. I don't see it as a mistake, Alejandra. I don't regret it." The anger was slowly building inside of me again.

"Stop! How can you say that? You hurt your brother, your bestfriend. And for what? So you could bust a nut?" He laughed, but I was being completely serious.

"Actually, I didn't bust a nut… that's kinda why I'm here, remember?" He laughed at his own joke, but I wasn't amused.

"This is no laughing matter Emmett McCarty Cullen. It would really be in your best interest if you left. You joke about Jasper killing you…but he'll do it in a heartbeat without regret. No one will be able to stop him from tearing you to shreds." Why did I even bother? It was obvious that my warning fell on deaf ears.

"Well if he's gonna kill me anyway–" He stopped talking abruptly as he crushed his lips to mine.

I wanted to fight, but what would be the point? Instead I gripped his hair, bringing him closer to me. He kissed me roughly, which was perfect. I didn't love Emmett so what we were doing was strictly fucking. He finally broke the kiss, giving me a chance to breathe. I decided to take my very unflattering nightgown off. I wasn't wearing any undergarments so I was completely naked in front of Emmett _again_. His eyes surveyed my body and a satisfied smirk was on his face.

"I think you've gotten even more beautiful Miss Sanchez." He purred and I shook my head.

"You've got on way too many articles of clothing, strip." I commanded and Emmett winked at me.

He slowly took off his shirt and he twirled it around his head like a damn stripper. I really didn't admire his body earlier. He had more muscles than the law should allow. God, this man was beautiful. I can't believe that I'm lusting after Emmett fucking Cullen. My eyes continued down and I noticed his hand was on the button to his jeans. He unbuttoned his jeans and he was slowly pulling down his zipper. I was licking my lips in anticipation. He slid his jeans off and he was just as naked as I was. I'd seen his body earlier, but my memory didn't do him justice. He was beautiful from head to toe. I didn't notice that I was staring at him until I looked up and saw that Emmett had that stupid shit eating grin on his face.

"Look, no foreplay, ok? This is strictly fucking." I knew the only way to get to Emmett is to be extremely blunt.

"I have no objections to that." I didn't expect him to comply so easily. I had one more stipulation for him though.

"You got to take control earlier; it's time for you to be _my _bitch." I thought I saw him grow harder as I spoke.

I got up and I grabbed him by the hand. I "pushed" Emmett down onto my bed. He pulled me on top of him and he devoured my mouth. Who know that Emmett liked to be dominated? When he stopped kissing me, I explored his body with my hands. I ran my hands over his perfectly sculpted muscles. He moaned as my touches grew closer and closer to his manhood. I stroked him a few times before I mounted myself on his dick. We both gasped at the sensation. My nails dug into his chest and he placed his hands on my hips, guiding my movements.

"Em, you're hurting me." His grip on my hips was a bit too tight. He loosened his grip immediately.

I think he grew! I don't remember him filling me so completely earlier, but it was heaven. I rocked back and forth and I squeezed his arms tightly. He felt so good, I wasn't going to last very long. I looked down at him as I rode him harder and his eyes were closed in ecstasy. His hands were caressing my back and chills ran down my spine. His hands were so gentle; he almost touched me, lovingly.

"Fuck! How do you say cowgirl in Spanish?" He grunted out. His eyes were still closed.

"Fuck, Em! Vaquera… It's vaquera." I managed to say between moans.

Before I could recognize what was happening, I was off of Emmett and on all fours. He slapped me on my ass a little _too _roughly. I was definitely going to be red and a little sore for days. I was getting ready to ask him what he was doing when he entered me from the back door without warning. I screamed out of pleasure, pain, and surprise.

"You're such a bitch, Alejandra. I'm just fucking you accordingly." He explained as he pinched my nipples.

He pulled my hair and my head jerked back. He held me by hair and positioned me so that his lips were level with my ear as he whispered and growled softly directly in my ear. He plunged into me harder and faster. He was hitting every spot that made my whole body tingle. I leaned back until my head was resting on his shoulder. One of his hands held me at my waist and the other lightly caressed my thighs. I was so close and I could tell that he was too. He spread my legs open further and his finger found my clit. I screamed out in pure bliss.

"Cum with me, mija." He whispered huskily.

He kept rubbing my clit vigorously and I couldn't hold back any longer. I grabbed his wrists as my orgasm washed over me. He came inside of me a few seconds later. I collapsed face first onto my bed. I rolled over and Emmett was right next to me, looking more beautiful than ever. He looked into my eyes and he smiled. He tenderly caressed my arm before he cleared his throat. I looked up at him, letting him know that he has my attention.

"You know that I didn't mean what I said, right? The bitch thing. I think you're beautiful inside and out. You really are a sexy cowgirl, though." He grabbed my hand and kissed it as he complimented me.

"Em? Can you do me a favor? Can you stay here while I sleep?" I asked lazily. I was already half-way sleep.

"Sure." He answered as he kissed me on my forehead.

**Three Weeks Later**

Jasper's POV

I was in my room reading a book when Alice knocked on my door softly. I told her to come in. Alice and I have been bonding a lot during the last three weeks. She was there for me after she had a vision of Emmett and Alejandra. I sighed loudly and Alice gave me a sympathetic look. She squeezed my hand comfortingly. I put my book down to look at her.

"I'm really sorry about the vision that I had three weeks ago–" I cut off Alice's apology.

"Don't be sorry Alice. It's not your fault. You didn't betray me." I was starting to get angry.

"I know, I just hate seeing you hurting. They still have _no_ idea that _everybody _knows. What's your plan?" She asked truly curious.

"You don't know?" I questioned with a smirk.

"I can't see anything. Are you going to have Jacob involved in your plan, somewhere?" Alice joked. We both laughed lightly.

"I'm going to catch Emmett when he least expects it… what means the most to Emmett?" I asked and Alice's eyes widened with realization.

"You're going to destroy Emmett's jeep? Are you sure that's what you want to do?" Alice seemed slightly hysterical.

"It's only fair. He took my most prized possession from me." My tone was more depressed than I expected.

"Don't be sad, Jasper. He didn't take her from you. You two are going to be just fine. You're going to forgive her." The smile in her voice didn't reach her eyes.

"I feel like you're hiding something from me. You know you can tell me anything… no matter how much it hurts." I said studying her expression and emotions. She remained composed.

"It's just that…well things are going to work out for everyone." Alice replied and I sighed. Why did she have to be so damn cryptic?

"Oh, Alejandra will be here in 5 minutes." She warned as she walked out of the door.

Of course the doorbell was ringing 5 minutes later. I opened the door and there stood Alejandra; beautiful as ever. She smiled and hugged me tightly. She tried to kiss me, but I stopped her before our lips could connect. She looked hurt. I just couldn't kiss her after her lips had been on Emmett's three weeks ago. It just didn't feel right. She stepped inside and she tried to mask her hurt. Edward and Bella were sitting at his piano and Rosalie was on one of the couches. Alejandra sat down next to Rosalie before I could advise her to do otherwise.

"Jazz, I would really appreciate it if you told your little lying human whore to go elsewhere." Rosalie snapped and Alejandra flinched like she'd been hit.

"Rosalie, that was uncalled for. Stop it." I warned. While I was pissed at Alejandra, she didn't deserve to be talked to like that.

"She fucked your brother/bestfriend Jazz and she lied about it. She played the rape card; how pathetic. Then she fucks him again later that night. The slut can't keep her legs closed. I bet she'd be trying to get with Edward if he wasn't with Bella." Rosalie snapped again and Alejandra was on the verge of tears.

I sent calming waves toward Rosalie and Alejandra. I didn't want this to happen. I was more upset with Emmett than Alejandra. I know she loves me and doesn't love Emmett. She probably just had sex with him because she was scared or maybe because he used his 'vampire charm'. So she enjoyed it, you can't help that, can you? I was brought out of my thoughts when Alice came downstairs and Emmett entered the house. **(A/N: I contemplated ending this chapter here, but decided against it since I took a while to update.) **

"Alejandra here is just like a buffet. Take what you want. That's right Emmett; you've already had a taste of her… twice." Rosalie snarled. Emmett looked shocked.

"What was that?" Emmett asked, glaring at Rosalie.

"Alejandra's a tramp. Good thing you're a vampire or else you might have caught something." Rosalie's beautiful features were contorted in mockery.

"Rosalie, I said that's enough!" I yelled and everyone looked at me.

"Jasper–" Emmett started, but I cut him off sharply.

"There's nothing you can say, there's nothing you can do Emmett. Take her if you want her." Everyone was stunned silent by my statement.

"What? I'm not some possession that you just pass around. I don't want Emmett, I want you Jazz. I love you. I always will. Please forgive me." Her voice cracked as she begged.

"You lied to me, Alejandra. You cheated on me. How can I trust you?" I questioned, staring into her beautiful eyes.

"What do you want from me? I'll do anything to make things up to you." Alejandra was now sounding very desperate.

"I'm sure that you will do _anything _for him. You'll probably do anything _to _him as well–" Rosalie was interrupted by Edward.

"As much as it pains me to say this, I agree with Rosalie. She can't be trusted, this won't be the last time she cheats on you–" Edward's sentence was cut off by Alejandra.

"You can't be serious Edward. How is this any different than Bella fucking Jacob?" Alejandra's voice was harsh and everyone was silent again. Bella's mouth was wide open.

"Alejandra! I told you that in confidence!" Bella was furious… and so was Edward. I sent them a few calming waves.

"I forgot that nobody here knew. You also didn't take up for me, Bella. You just let them call me all types of whores." Alejandra hissed.

Bella opened her mouth to speak, but she changed her mind. An awkward silence filled the room. Alice hadn't said anything since Emmett entered. Emmett was standing awkwardly away from everyone else. Rosalie was running her hands idly through her hair. Edward was glaring at his piano and Bella looked sick. Alejandra was standing right by me. Edward decided to break the silent conversation.

"That's a good idea Alice. I can't stay in this house a minute longer." Edward stated before he got up from his piano. Everyone looked at Alice for an explanation.

"I had a vision that all of us are going to go see a movie. Well everyone except Jasper and Alejandra." Alice's tone was indifferent.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" I asked worried. I wasn't too sure that I should be left alone with Alejandra.

"You won't hurt her. You'll be fine. We'll see you two later. Carlisle and Esme won't be here for a while." Alice looked directly at me after she finished her sentence, like she was sending me a message.

They were all out of the house within seconds. Alejandra sighed and I was attacked with all of her emotions; love, regret, anger, remorse, lust? I raised my eyebrow at her and she smiled. God, her smile just melts my frozen heart. She grabbed my hand and she started walking in the direction of the stairs. We walked in silence to my room. She flopped down on my bed and motioned for me to join her.

"I know that no matter how many times I tell you I love you, you're always going to doubt it. I don't blame you, you have a legit reason for doubting my love. I don't want to tell you anymore how much I love you, I want to _show_ you." She whispered seductively and her lust hit me like a ton of bricks.

"You have no idea how much I want you. I lack self-control. I might accidentally hurt you and I don't want to do that." My voice was soft and loving. I kissed Alejandra on her forehead.

"If Emmett can touch me without killing me, why can't you?" Her tone wasn't taunting, but her question still struck a nerve.

"After I'm done with you, Emmett will be just a distant memory. You won't remember his name, you won't remember his touch, and you definitely won't remember his body. You're going to be screaming my name tonight." I whispered and I was right by her ear. She shivered and she bit her lip.

**A/N: There is more drama to come. I hope you didn't think that I was letting Alejandra off of the hook that easily. **

**In the next chapter: You'll find out what happens with Alice, Edward, Bella, Rosalie, and Emmett at the movie theater. You'll find out what Alice is hiding from Jasper. Jasper and Alejandra have sex… but a problem arises. Alejandra and Jasper have an argument. Emmett's waiting with open arms to console Alejandra. Who does Jasper lean on for support? Alice has 2 visions… but one of them will be wrong. Edward lies. If the chapter gets too lengthy, I might post it in 2 parts. **

**Since I took a while to update, I'm going to try my hardest to post the next chapter later this week!**

**I'm also aiming to have this completed by early July.**

**There's only going to be a total of 6 chapters.**

**Sorry for the long author's note, lol.**


	4. Chapter 4 part 1

**A/N: Again, I'm really sorry about the time between updates. I had a major case of writer's block (I was considering seeing a doctor, lol).**

**This chapter didn't quite go in the direction that I wanted. I didn't get everything that I wanted in this chapter, so this will be in 2 parts.**

**This doesn't pick up exactly where the last chapter ended because I didn't want to constantly switch POVs.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or anything associated with Stephenie Meyer's characters. I do however own this OC who can't seem to stay out of trouble.**

Alice's POV

I decided to ride in the Volvo with Edward, Bella and Rosalie. Edward asked me to sit in the front because he didn't want to sit by Bella, but then I thought that having Bella and Rosalie next to each other would be a disaster. I didn't see anything major happening so I sat by Edward. No one talked. We just listened to the classical music that was playing on the radio. I think we were all lost in our thoughts. After all of the yelling and arguing earlier, silence was nice. You can't however, enjoy peace and quiet when you're around Rosalie.

"I'm going to go out on a limb here and say that you were having sex with the dog while you were still human, right?" Rosalie asked casually as she looked out of the window.

"Rosalie, I'm really not in the mood for your shit right now." Bella retorted.

"I think it's a valid question, Bella. Would you care answering it for us?" Edward questioned and his grip tightened on the wheel.

"Yes, but it wasn't like that. We started having sex when _you _left." Bella explained, her tone softer.

"Yea, but it continued after I came back? That's what matters to me." Edward hissed.

"Let's just go and enjoy the movie. You can argue later. Behave Rosalie." I was trying to keep the peace.

We finally made it to the movie theater. Emmett was leaning against his Jeep, waiting for us. I guess Edward really was pissed if Emmett beat us to the movie theater. Edward glared at Emmett, but he didn't seem to notice or care. It was decided that we were going to see 'Angles & Demons'. Everyone seemed to agree on that choice. I honestly don't think anyone cared. We all had a lot on our plates. I had to sit between Edward and Bella at the movie theater. Rosalie was on the other side of Edward. Emmett was sitting a couple of seats away from us. He got the picture that no one really wanted to be bothered with him. I wasn't really paying attention to the movie. I had a lot to think about. I was thinking mostly about how long I could keep my vision from Jasper.

"You really should tell him, Alice." Edward whispered, interrupting my thoughts.

"I don't want to just spring it on him. I want to wait until the time is right." I answered. I was kinda telling the truth.

"The timing is perfect. His jezebel of a girlfriend is sleeping with his brother. Now's the perfect time." Edward whispered harshly and Emmett glowered at him.

"She _slept _with me. That's past tense, Edward." Emmett countered.

"I can read your mind, remember? I know every disgusting and inappropriate thought that you have." Edward spat. Emmett just smiled.

"It's too bad that you can't read Bella's mind. I'm sure she has plenty of disgusting and inappropriate thoughts about Jacob." Emmett taunted.

I had to grab Edward and remind him that we were out in public. Edward was fuming. Now would be a really good time to possess Jasper's power. For once there was drama that didn't involve Rosalie. Rosalie was _actually _watching the movie. Bella had her face in her hands. Edward looked at her with disgust. I sighed and my thoughts drifted back to Jasper. He's probably having sex with that ungrateful, undeserving Alejandra right now. I was lost in my thoughts, I didn't realize that I growled out loud.

"Tell Jasper that you love him and that you two are going to end up happy together." Edward blurted out, and I hit him.

"Edward! Great! Now everybody knows!" I exclaimed.

"We didn't need Edward to tell us that, Alice. Don't worry, your secret is safe with _all _of us." Rosalie replied with her eyes on Emmett.

"It's not my secret to tell, so I won't." Emmett promised.

"I won't tell either." Bella added and I smiled.

Maybe things really were going to be ok. I at least got my secret partially out in the open. I sighed and I relaxed. I didn't even know if the movie was good or not. I wasn't really paying attention. I couldn't help but smile as I thought about Jasper again. He was going to be mine one day. I was happily enjoying my daydream when I was interrupted by Edward and Emmett talking.

"What's wrong now?" I asked, a bit annoyed.

"Nothing, Emmett is just paranoid." Edward answered, turning his attention back to the movie.

"I know that I don't have any "super" powers, but I have a feeling that something bad is happening between Jazz and Alejandra." Emmett explained, worry in his tone.

"Yea, they're having sex." I sarcastically answered.

"Alice doesn't see anything bad happening so they're fine." Edward reassured, but Emmett ignored him.

"Alice didn't see what got this whole mess started, remember? You guys can stay here, but I'm going back." He announced as he left the theater.

I sighed and I looked at Edward. I didn't want to admit it, but Emmett was right. My visions haven't been as sharp lately. Emmett hardly ever gets a hunch. He may be on to something. I can't really imagine what could go wrong between Jasper and Alejandra, but it won't hurt to get home a little early. Edward gets up after hearing my thoughts, Bella and Rosalie are soon to follow.

Jasper's POV

I'm so grateful that Alejandra isn't a virgin. I don't think I could handle her if I had to worry about her blood on top of her lust. I was still very nervous about hurting her. She smiled at me and I was hit with her lust again. She was lying on the middle of my mattress looking as perfect as ever. I joined her on the bed and I kissed her softly. She moaned into my mouth and I relished the sound.

"You're all mine, Alejandra. No one else's. I'm not going to share you with _him._" I whispered, a bit too ferociously. Alejandra jumped.

"I'm all yours baby." She promised and I could tell that she was sincere.

"I'm going to claim you in ways that _he _could never dream of." I guaranteed.

It wasn't my intention to rip her shirt, but I needed her. I was glad that she wasn't wearing a bra. I kissed her lips, her jaw, chin and all over her neck. I rubbed, pinched, and sucked on her nipples. The sounds escaping her mouth were heavenly. I continued kissing down her body until her skirt got in the way. I didn't feel like ripping it, so I just pushed it up and out of my way. The smell of her arousal was invigorating.

"I'm going to taste you now." I announced.

I tentatively ran my tongue between her folds. Alejandra moaned and so did I. She tasted wonderful. I looked up at her as my tongue continued to explore her from the inside. I enjoyed the look of pure pleasure on her face. Her moans grew louder as my tongue licked her vigorously. I removed my tongue and replaced it with one of my fingers. I swiftly moved it in and out, and soon I added another finger. I placed my mouth on her clit as my fingers continued to work her. A string of expletives, in both English and Spanish left her mouth. I hit her g-spot spot on with my fingers and I sucked harder on her clit. It wasn't long before she yelled out her pending release. She tightened around my fingers and I lapped up her juices with my tongue.

Her flavor was so amazing and I wanted more. As I cleaned her up, my mind started wandering. I started wondering how delicious her _other _bodily fluids were. I wanted to taste her blood. I froze and I abruptly left the spot in between her legs. I could feel Alejandra's panic, confusion and hurt. She pulled her skirt back down and she covered the top half of her body. I sighed and I sat on the edge of the bed. She met me at the edge of the bed and she wrapped her arms around me in a comforting matter.

"Baby, what's wrong? Did I do something–" I stopped her from talking by kissing her.

"It's not your fault. I just… had a moment of weakness. That's all." I explained to her and she relaxed.

"You got through it, you'll be fine. You won't hurt me and you won't kill me." She kissed my hand as she finished her statement.

She winked at me as she slowly unbuttoned my shirt. The look of love and adoration in her eyes unfroze my long dead heart. She ran her hands down my chest and abs until her hands found my belt buckle. I placed my hand on top of hers and she dropped her hands. I instructed for her to lie down on the bed while I discarded my jeans. I removed my belt buckle and unbuttoned my jeans with lightning speed. I was almost standing at complete attention. I needed a bit more stimulation. I gently stroked myself before calling Alejandra to me. She was mesmerized and couldn't stop looking at what my hand was doing. I used my other hand to grab her by the chin so she was looking at me.

"I tasted you, so I think it's only fair that you do the same to me." A look of horror crossed her face after I finished my sentence.

"Jazz, no! I don't think–" Her protest was cut off as I slipped inside of her mouth.

It didn't take long for Alejandra to start gagging. I eased out of her mouth a little bit since I was choking her. I thought I saw a tear rolling down her face. I wanted to stop, but the feel of her warm mouth was too blissful. I closed my eyes and I tangled my fingers in her hair. Her scream was muffled, but I still heard it. I opened my eyes and the sight in front of me was startling. Alejandra's eyes were puffy and red from crying. She had dried tears on her face and her lips were swollen. I didn't know what to say. I tried to wipe away some of the new tears, but she recoiled from me.

"Let's just get this over with, ok?" Her voice was barely above a whisper.

She got on the bed and she looked so broken. I really wasn't sure if I should continue or not. I was ashamed of myself. I walked over to the bed and I spread her legs as gently as possible. I slid into her a bit roughly and she grimaced. I looked up at her and she told me to continue. She was so tight and extremely warm. I had my eyes locked on hers and she looked distant, like she wasn't really there. I pulled out and pushed in harshly to get her attention. Her eyes widened and she bit her lip. I leaned down to kiss her. She unwillingly parted her lips and I devoured her mouth. She wrapped her arms around my neck and moaned into my mouth as I hit her sweet spot. I continued to stroke her as she closed her eyes in ecstasy.

"It feels so good, Em–" She covered her mouth and gasped.

"What the fuck did you just say?" I asked unsympathetically.

"I… I'm so sorry Jasper." She apologized and I ran my fingers through my hair.

"So you were thinking about _him _while _we _were having sex?" I questioned, already knowing the answer.

"You were thinking about him, too. You weren't having sex with me because you wanted to. You just wanted to mark me as yours." She snapped.

I grabbed her by both of her arms and I backed her into my bookcase. I was gripping her arms tightly. I could feel the fear, anger, regret, and sorrow rolling off of her. She was trembling and avoiding my gaze. I let go of one of her arms and I held her face firmly between my hands. I stared at her for a few minutes before I was calmed down enough to talk.

"You. _Are_. Mine. You are not his. I am the only man that you should be thinking about!" I yelled right in her face. She closed her eyes and tried to control her breathing.

"Jazz, I love you so much. What just happened… was a complete accident." Her words infuriated me.

"You don't _accidentally _call out someone else's name!" I shouted.

I was beyond pissed at this point. All of the emotions that she was giving off wasn't helping my current mood. One of my hands was securely holding on to her right wrist. Without thinking, I twisted Alejandra's wrist and I could hear the crunching and popping of her bones. I finally let go of her wrist and Alejandra let out an ear piercing scream of pure agony.

Emmett's POV

Rosalie, Alice, Bella, Edward and I were just entering the house when we heard the earsplitting cry from Alejandra. I hurried up the stairs and nearly knocked Jasper's door off of the hinges. I saw a topless Alejandra on the ground, holding her right wrist. Jasper was hovering over her until he turned around and bared his teeth at me. I mimicked his actions and I was ready to fight when Alejandra whimpered. Rose, Alice, Bella and Edward were now behind me. Everyone was staring at the wretched looking beauty on the ground.

"Are you happy now, sweetie? Isn't Emmett the person that you wanted to see?" Jasper asked in a mocking tone.

"My w… wrist is broken." Her voice was so soft that I had to strain to hear her.

"He broke your wrist? What the hell happened here? I _knew _something was wrong, I could feel it." I looked at Edward and Alice as I finished my comment.

Jasper started explaining what happened, but I was only half listening. I couldn't keep my eyes off of Alejandra. She looked so broken and vulnerable. It was a reminder of the time when I hurt her. She was much worse now though. I knew that Jasper would eventually lose his temper and snap. I would deal with Jasper later. Alejandra needed to be tended to first. I walked right past Jazz and I gathered Alejandra in my arms. Her shirt was torn to shreds, so I took mine off and put it on Alejandra. Jasper and Alejandra both looked at me with shocked eyes. Alejandra looked frightened.

"Shh… it's ok. I need to drive you home. Relax, sweetheart." As I finished whispering to Alejandra, everyone was looking at me.

I was trying to figure out why I was being stared at like I had a third eye. After thinking about it, it clicked. They were all curious as to why I'm worried about Alejandra's well being. I called her sweetheart as well. That won't go over so well with Jasper, but that's another issue for another time. I went into Carlisle's office to get a few medical supplies and then I carried Alejandra to her car. I sat her on the passenger side and I got in on the driver's side.

"Do you trust me?" My question brought Alejandra out of her trance. She eyed me questioningly.

"If you asked me this question like a month ago the answer would be hell no. But yes, I do trust you." She answered and her honesty shocked me.

"Good. The bones in your wrist have to be popped back in place–" Alejandra interrupted me quickly.

"You've got to be fucking kidding me. You don't have a damn medical degree!" She screamed. I couldn't hold back my laughter.

"I know, but I've done this before. You said you trust me, right? I have to be honest though, it's going to hurt like hell." I admitted and she nodded.

I really hated that I was going to have to cause her more pain. Her eyes were closed and I could tell that she was scared, but she was as relaxed as she could be. Her screams of pain were louder than the sound of her bones popping back into place. After I reset her bones, I wrapped her wrist. She stopped crying and she wrapped her good arm around my neck. She kissed me chastely before looking into my eyes.

"Thank you." She was still staring at me as she finished her sentence.

"Y…You're welcome." I stuttered as my lips were dangerously close to hers.

We didn't talk much on the way to her house. I of course wanted to know everything that happened between her and Jasper, but I won't push her. I figure that she'll tell me if she wants to. I very gently placed my hand on her thigh. I smiled when she didn't remove it. I parked in her driveway and I walked over to the passenger side of the car. I knew that she could walk, but I wanted to carry her again. I liked the feel of her in my arms. I carried her upstairs and I lightly placed her on her bed. I didn't know if she wanted me to stay or not so I awkwardly sat in a chair across from her bed.

"Do you want me to stay?" I mumbled, but I'm pretty sure that Alejandra heard me.

"Please? I just need to be held." She pleaded.

I quickly joined her on the bed and wrapped my strong arms around her waist. She sighed in contentment. I started kissing her neck and caressing her arms. She shivered at my touch and she moaned softly. I wanted her _so_ bad. I wanted to kiss her body everywhere. I wanted to touch every inch of her. I wanted to taste her. I wanted to be inside her. I tried to stop my fantasies, but it was too late. I was rock hard and I knew that Alejandra could feel it. She must think I'm some kind of pervert. She surprised me when she rolled over to face me. She looked down and she laughed before becoming serious.

"Don't you want to know what happened between Jazz and I?" She asked as I tucked some of her hair behind her ear.

"Only if you want to tell me." I answered as I kissed her hand.

"You deserve to know. Everything was fine until he almost lost control. I guess my blood got to him. I tried telling him I didn't want to, but he forced me to give him oral anyway. That's why it still hurts for me to talk. Too bad that wasn't the end of it. While we were having sex I called out your name." She was holding her head down by the time she finished talking.

"That's why he broke your wrist? I'm so sorry, Alejandra." I whispered as I hugged her close to my body.

"You said you could feel that something was wrong. What did you mean by that?" Her voice was muffled by my chest, but I understood her.

"I'm not sure. I could just tell that you were in trouble. I just didn't feel right. I knew something was off." I explained with the shrug of my shoulders.

"So when something doesn't feel right, you automatically think of me?" She asked curiously.

"Yes. No. I don't know. I just… well maybe you are the main person on my mind these days." I confessed, feeling a little uneasy.

She didn't speak. She just laid her head on my chest and hugged me closer. I caressed Alejandra's hair and I just looked at the beautiful girl that I was cuddled with. I just smiled. I'm not exactly sure why. Everything just seemed to come together in this moment. There were no worries, no stress. I wasn't thinking about Jasper and my family. My mind was filled with Alejandra. She was all that I could see, hear, feel, want… and I liked it that way. It almost felt as if she was _all _that mattered. It felt like my undead heart could beat again.

"Alejandra, I have to tell you something." I whispered as I heard her begin to snore.

**A/N: So… this didn't turn out the way that I think it should have, but I think it's ok. **

**The second part of this chapter will be mostly Alice/Jasper and a bit Edward/Emmett action (Not in the way that most of you are thinking, lol)**

**There will be 2 more chapters (not including the second half of this one) and an epilogue so don't think that everything is wrapped up in a perfect little bow.**

**Also, I really DO love Jasper… but it just fit to have him be the "bad" guy in this chapter.**


	5. Chapter 4 part 2

**A/N: I know that no one gives gifts on the 4****th**** of July, but I'm starting a new tradition! I felt really bad about the time it took to give my last update, so I willed myself to finish this chapter a lot quicker.**

**This chapter is my longest yet… that's the main reason chapter 4 was posted in 2 parts.**

**This chapter also doesn't pick up exactly where the last one ended. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or anything associated with Stephenie Meyer's characters. I do however own our favorite OC who can't keep her legs closed! (She actually keeps them closed in this chapter though, lol) **

Jasper's POV

I am so fucking stupid! What did I think was going to happen when I hurt her? I played right into Emmett's hands. I'm the bad guy and now he's the damn hero. I'd be lucky if Alejandra ever wanted to see me again. I know that she won't want me to touch her. I wonder if Emmett's touching her. The thought made my "blood" boil. What have I done? I've made this mess even worse. I want to go apologize to her, but I don't want to catch them in the act again. I sighed as I ran my fingers through my hair. I wanted to punch a hole through the wall.

"Well… at least you didn't drain your little whore dry." Rosalie joked, trying to lighten the mood. I suppressed a smile.

"This is true. I still feel like a total shit though." I confessed.

"I saw the events through both of your minds. I understand why you're upset." Edward comforted, but I was in no mood.

"Being pissed is one thing, breaking her wrist is another. I was just so angry; I didn't mean to hurt her." I tried to explain.

"She'll forgive you, Jasper. Please don't keep blaming yourself. It's not helping anyone." Alice soothed.

I told Edward through my mind that I wanted to be left alone. He shook his head and he, Bella, and Rosalie all left. Alice rubbed my back in a comforting manner. Before I knew it, I was tightly hugging her small frame. I literally and metaphorically needed someone to hold onto. I finally let her go and I sat on my bed. She grabbed my hand as she joined me.

"Sorry. I just really needed that." I apologized.

"It's ok. I'm your bestfriend, it's my job." Alice said.

"I didn't mean to break her wrist; I just wanted her to understand how much pain she caused me." I finished my sentence and I desperately wished that I could cry.

"When people are _truly_ in love, they bring out the best in each other. I don't think that's the case with you and Alejandra–" I interjected before she could say anything more.

"So you think that she brings out the best in Emmett and vice versa?" I furiously asked.

"I didn't say that, Jasper. I just don't think that Alejandra is right for you. Can you honestly say that you think she's suitable for you?" Alice's question was followed by silence.

"I just know that I love her. I'm just not sure how much she loves me." I admitted.

"If she doesn't love you as much as you love her, she's not right for you. You deserve to be loved Jasper Hale." I smiled as she finished speaking.

"I'm _almost _jealous of the guy that will someday be lucky enough to have you." I commented and Alice laughed.

"It's very interesting that you say that." Alice replied, smirking.

I sighed and grabbed Alice's hand. It was really nice to know that I wasn't alone. I knew that Alice would always be there for me. Sometimes I wonder why we're just friends and nothing more. I am in love with Alejandra so I know why we're just friends now. I just wonder why nothing ever transpired between us long before I met Alejandra. Alice is obviously a very gorgeous woman. She's intelligent, strong, she has a big heart, and she's a very cheerful person. She always knows how to make me feel better. I guess she brings out the best in me. Do I bring out the best in her? Alice is extremely sweet and loving toward everyone; that's just who she is. I'm sure that I have nothing to do with it. I looked over at Alice and she looked to be deep in thought.

"How come we're just friends?" She looked shocked at my question.

"You have Alejandra. I'm a lady, Jasper." Alice teased with a smile.

"Before that. I think we're pretty compatible, don't you? Maybe me and all of my battle scars scared you away." I taunted and we both laughed.

"I'm not shallow like Rosalie, there's nothing wrong with your looks. I think you're reevaluating our 'relationship' because you're having problems with Alejandra." Alice said matter of factly.

"So… you're telling me that you've never thought about it?" My curiosity was getting the best of me.

"Of course I have. I also thought about Edward before he met Bella. I thought about Emmett for 2 seconds. Hell, I've even thought about Rosalie in an intimate way a few times." Her comment made both of us laugh.

"I haven't laughed like this in such a long time. Everything just comes naturally between us." I remarked.

"Things don't come naturally with Alejandra?" Alice sounded intrigued.

"At first, yes. I was drawn to her for more than her blood. Everything was simple and easy. Everything was fine until Emmett entered the picture." I tried to repress my snarl.

"She doesn't deserve you." She mumbled so low that I almost didn't hear her.

"Why the sudden interest in my relationship? What's going on with you?" I questioned.

"I just don't like the way that she's treating you. She's toying with you and it bothers me. You're my bestfriend and I don't like to see you in pain." Alice sounded pained.

I reached over to hug her. I didn't know what to say to her. She straddled me and she put her tiny arms around my neck; resting her head on my chest. I rubbed her back and sighed into her hair. I inhaled her wonderful scent and something awoke in me. This beautiful woman in my lap meant more to me than I ever thought. While I loved all of my family members, Alice is the one I couldn't bear to lose. I would be so lost without her. I actually think she's the only thing keeping me together right now. Alice lifted her head up and her eyes were almost level with mine. One look in her eyes and I wanted to lean in and kiss her. She placed her hand on my chin and just stared at me with her big, beautiful topaz eyes.

"I think I should go back to my room now." She half heartedly whispered.

"No. Stay with me." I sounded dangerously close to pleading.

"Ok, if that's what you want." She answered.

She got off of my lap and sat next to me. I wrapped my arms around her waist; securely holding her. Something about our embrace felt right, but something felt wrong at the same time. I think the embrace felt right because I just needed someone. It felt wrong because it wasn't Alejandra. I couldn't keep my mind from thinking about Alejandra. I couldn't stop my heart from loving her. Although my feelings for Alejandra are strong, she's no longer the only woman that has a special place in my heart. Little bitty Alice Cullen has charmed her way into my heart. Our night was filled with light chatter. I held her the whole night. It was the best night that I'd had in a long time. I looked over at Alice and she had that familiar look on her face.

"Alice? What's wrong? What did you see?" I asked frantically.

"They're going to have sex again and they'll be here soon." Alice's eyes still looked glazed over as she finished her announcement.

Emmett's POV

I held Alejandra all night. She seemed to sleep very peacefully. She wasn't much of a talker; she was definitely more of a snorer. She would sometimes smile in her sleep though. I had no idea what she was dreaming of. I just really hoped that it was my face that she saw in her dreams. Her eyes fluttered open and I softly kissed her forehead. The smile that was on her lips took my breath away. She looked… happy. She sat up slowly and stretched. She looked at her alarm clock and frowned. I guess Alejandra wasn't a morning person.

"Good morning." She grumbled, her voice heavy with sleep.

"Good morning." I repeated, much more cheerily.

"I'm going to take a shower." She proclaimed as she yawned.

"Do you need help?" I thought out loud.

"I think I'm capable of showering by myself." Her tone was very sardonic.

"I probably should have asked if your wrist was bothering you. I took some pain pills from Carlisle's office last night." I explained.

"My wrist _is _bothering me a little bit, but I don't think it's a good idea for us to shower together." She looked at me and I could tell that she was serious.

"I thought you trusted me." I mock whined.

"I do trust _you. _It's your dick I don't trust." She smirked.

"Fine. I'll be downstairs cooking you breakfast. Call me if you need me." I said.

"You cook?" She looked at me incredulously.

"I cooked for Bella when she was human. I can actually read and follow directions you know." I didn't mean to sound so harsh.

"That's not what I meant, Emmett. I'm just surprised because you can't eat. I just imagine it would be hard to cook if you couldn't taste." I softened at her explanation.

"Bella said it wasn't that bad. She may have just been being nice though." Alejandra and I both laughed.

"It's the thought that counts. I'm sure it will be wonderful though." She kissed me on my cheek and went to the bathroom.

I went downstairs to see what I could cook for her. I really wasn't sure what she liked to eat. She never ate when she was at my house. After raiding her cupboards and refrigerator I settled on pancakes and sausage. At least if the pancakes were bad, she could drown them in syrup. As I made the pancake batter, I listened to the sound of the water running in the shower. I wanted nothing more than to join her. I wanted to see her wet, naked body glistening. I closed my eyes to try to gather my thoughts, but that only made my fantasies more vivid. I shook my head and opened my eyes. By the time I finished making the pancakes; Alejandra was still in the shower. There are tons of flowers in Alejandra's garden so I picked a few and put them in a vase. I took her food upstairs on a tray with the flowers to her room. As soon as I entered her room, I heard her yelling for me. I cautiously opened the door to the bathroom.

"I need help getting out." She answered.

"Um… ok." I managed to get out.

I gently gripped her arms and she slowly stepped out of the shower. I tried my hardest to not look down at her body. She grabbed her towel and wrapped it around herself. I sighed in relief. I opened the door for her. Without warning, she walked over to her bed and took off her towel. I couldn't control myself anymore. I walked over to her and wrapped my arms around her dripping wet waist. She shivered from my frostiness and from delight. I didn't touch her. I just kept my waist around her drenched form. I leaned down so I was right next to her ear.

"You really shouldn't get naked in front of horny vampires." I whispered huskily.

"Maybe I like being a tease." She countered.

I turned her around before lowering her down onto her bed. I moved her hair out of her face and I kissed Alejandra tenderly. This was more than sex. This was about more than her flawless body. I wanted to connect with her; I wanted to make _love _to her. Alejandra looked taken aback by my gentleness. I wanted to kiss her forever. I pulled away though so she could catch her breath. My lips were then kissing, licking, and sucking on her neck. She whimpered in Spanish and that added fuel to the fire. I moved my mouth to her collarbone and I caressed one of her legs with my hand. Her eyes were closed and she was silently begging for more. I slowly ran my hand up and down her other leg. My hand stopped at her clit. She moaned and her eyes popped open.

"Emmett, we can't do this." She sounded scared.

"I'm sorry Alejandra, I didn't mean–" She put her finger to my lips to quiet me.

"It's not you. It's just everything that happened yesterday… I kinda want to avoid physical contact right now." She explained.

"I've apologized for all of the times that I hurt you in the past. I will_ never_ hurt you again." I stared into her eyes as I made my promise.

"Shit!" She cursed.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"My food is cold." We both laughed.

"I'll make you some more when we get to my house. Get dressed so we can go." I instructed.

I got off of her bed so she could get dressed. Since I couldn't touch her, I opted to gawk at her as she put her clothes on. She put on a tight pink blouse that showed her cleavage and a pair of blue jeans that hugged her curves. She put her hair in a simple ponytail and she was finished. I made her take a pain pill before we left. I helped her into her car and we drove in silence again. I pulled into the garage and I knew that something was wrong. The house was completely quiet, yet everyone except Carlisle and Esme were there. I helped Alejandra out of the car and I grabbed her hand. When we walked into the house everyone was in the living room. Jasper, Rosalie, and Edward were shooting daggers at us. Alice looked hurt and Bella was fidgeting uncomfortably.

"What did we do now?" I asked sarcastically.

"You know what you did." Rosalie spat.

"Enlighten me. I'm a little slow remember?" I shot back.

"If you're going to fuck me over, you could at least have the balls to admit to it." Jasper growled.

"What the hell are you talking about? If I did anything I _helped_ you. I fixed the wrist that you broke. I comforted her when _you _fucked up." I was pissed off now.

"By comforting, you mean you fucked my girlfriend. That's real helpful, Em. How can I thank you?" He growled.

"That's what this is about? You think we had sex?" I couldn't hide my smile.

"I saw it." Alice informed.

"You saw wrong then. We didn't have sex. I wanted to have sex with her… quite badly actually, but we didn't." I said.

"Bullshit. You had sex before you came over here." Alice accused.

"No, I stopped him. Did you see that I told him no?" Alejandra's voice was weak.

"Read our minds Edward. You'll see that we're telling the truth." I replied. Everyone looked at Edward.

"They're lying." Edward lied with a straight face.

"I don't want to have to kill my brother, but you've left me no choice Emmett." Jasper's voice held no repentance.

"Kill me then." I goaded.

"No! Don't do this!" Alejandra beseeched.

"Why do you care if I kill him? Didn't you tell me that he means nothing to you? I remember that you told me that it was just meaningless sex. You may have even called him worthless." Jasper's words cut me like a knife.

"I… I…I don't feel well. I feel a little dizzy." She stammered.

"I'll take you upstairs to lay down." Bella offered. Alejandra shot me a glance that said 'I'm sorry' as she left with Bella.

"I'm going to go check on her. This isn't over. I will make you pay."Jasper warned as he disappeared upstairs.

Jasper's POV

I went upstairs and I saw Bella coming from Emmett's room. I wanted to ask her why the hell she put her in there, but I didn't. I softly knocked on the door. Alejandra told me to come in between coughs. I opened the door and walked in. Alejandra was lying on two pillows and she looked very tired. I sat next to her and I kissed her on the forehead. She smiled, but it didn't reach her eyes.

"I believe that Alice might have seen something, but Edward lied." She told me.

"Sweetie, you don't have to protect Emmett. Trust me, it won't work." I snarled as I said his name.

"I'm not protecting him. I'm telling you the truth. Do you honestly think I'd let _anyone _touch me after what you did?" She scooted away from me as she asked her question.

"Emmett is very manipulative–" She cut my statement short.

"He apologized for hurting me and said that he'd never do it again." Her tone was serious.

"And you believed him?" I scoffed.

"I probably shouldn't. I mean someone that is near and dear to my heart told me the exact same thing." Her words hurt me.

"What the fuck did he do to you? This doesn't sound like _my _Alejandra." I commented.

"Maybe I'm tired of being _your _Alejandra." She countered.

"What are you saying?" I asked, not knowing what her answer would be.

"I'm saying that I love you and I want to be with you. I just don't like this possessive side that you have." She answered.

"How do you expect me to act when another man is fucking the woman I love? I just love you so much Alejandra, can't you see that I everything I do is out of love?" I sounded borderline desperate.

"I took a pain pill and I'm drowsy." She hinted.

I kissed her on her forehead and I left. I was pissed beyond belief. I took a deep breath. I went into Alice's room. I desperately needed to be calmed. I knew Alice heard the whole conversation so I didn't have to explain to her what happened or why I was so ticked off. I sat next to her on the bed and she rubbed my shoulders to relax me. It worked. Alice's touch made me feel better. I was still irate, but not as much. I just couldn't believe the way that my relationship with Alejandra crumbled. What was going on with us? How did Emmett change everything?

"It's one thing for him to have sex with her. I will absolutely _not _tolerate him brainwashing Alejandra." I snapped.

"Everything will be fine, Jazz. Calm down, please." Alice begged.

"I'm going to take pleasure in biting into his flesh. I want him to suffer." I smiled evilly.

"That's not who you are anymore. You can't kill him, though." Alice's words made me snarl.

"Why the hell not?" I barked.

"Because he's going to tell Alejandra that he loves her today." Alice said.

Emmett's POV

I couldn't believe that Edward lied like he did. I was of course upset with him, but I was more disappointed. It's so unlike Edward to lie, especially about something so important. I tracked his scent in the woods near our house. I had to control my thoughts. I couldn't let him know that I wanted to attack. I cooled myself down as I approached him. He turned around to acknowledge me. I started thinking about Alejandra naked to distract him and then I charged. I knocked him into a tree; nearly splitting it in half. Edward looked shocked.

"Why did you lie?" I yelled directly in his face.

"You may not have had sex with her, but you two are still guilty." He explained.

"So that gives you permission to lie?" I asked, still not letting him get up.

"Did _you_ of all people come to give me a lesson in ethics?" Sarcasm was heavy in his tone.

"You could have just stayed out of it. You didn't have to lie." The anger was leaving my body.

"Are you _really _willing to get ripped to shreds for her? What is this really about?" Edward's question caught me off guard.

"I… she doesn't belong with Jasper." I purposely dodged his question.

"You didn't answer my question." Edward noted.

"I don't hate her anymore. Part of me doesn't think I ever truly hated her. She's different than I thought. I never gave her a chance before. Now that I know her… I see her in a different light. She makes me feel things that I haven't felt since I was human. She's beautiful, she's funny, she's strong, and she's full of life. I actually _like _being around her now." I rambled.

"You said you don't hate her anymore, so do you love her?" I blocked my thoughts after he asked me that question.

I had another hunch that I should get home so I got off of Edward and started headed back. He was obviously faster than me, but he kept pace with me, trying to get me to crack. I started naming all of the girls I had sex with when I was human. He rolled his eyes at me and I laughed. I wanted to go through the garage instead of the front door. I was headed toward the garage when Edward put his hand on shoulder, trying to stop me.

"Emmett, I don't think you should go in there." He warned. I raised my eyebrow at him.

I ignored his warning and I walked into the garage. He apparently doesn't know by now that I want to do things more when I'm told not to do them. I looked in front of me and I let out a bloodcurdling roar. My jeep was completely obliterated. There wasn't an inch of my Jeep untouched. It was absolutely unrecognizable. There was barely anything left of it. Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Edward, and Alejandra were all in the garage by the time I stopped growling. Jasper sneered at me and the fury in me was unleashed. Everyone knew to get out of the way. Jasper and I pounced at the same time. Our bodies flew in opposites directions. He got on his feet first and he had me pinned to the ground. I easily pushed him off of me and he was now pinned.

"I was thinking of maybe going to Denali so you could live in peace. Now I'm going to make your life a living hell." I guaranteed.

We continued to roll around the garage. We weren't moving graceful like the vampires that we were, our anger induced states made us much sloppier. Neither one of us could get the upper hand. I was too strong and Jasper was too quick. Alejandra's screams and protests were falling on deaf ears. The sounds of our bodies crashing and the garage being destroyed were much, much louder. I saw tears falling from Alejandra's eyes and I was distracted. The distraction proved to be costly, Jasper was now in control. His teeth were dangerously close to my face and he was poised to bite. I saw Alejandra walking out of the garage from the corner of my eye. I used all of my strength to escape Jasper's death grip. I chased after Alejandra. It was storming pretty badly outside and she was drenched. I caught up to her before she reached her car.

"Alejandra, wait!" I called.

"What?" Her voice cracked as more tears fell. I picked her up so that she was eyelevel.

"I love you Alejandra Marie Sanchez and I know that you love me too. I know that you didn't mean what you told Jasper." I whispered affectionately.

"I –" I cut her off by kissing her.

"You don't have to say it out loud because I know that you feel it. I just needed you to know how I feel." I explained and she kissed me fervently.

"I have to go home. Goodbye Emmett." She softly said.

I helped her into her car and I kissed her goodbye. She started crying again and I followed her gaze. A very distraught and heartbroken looking Jasper was standing outside of the garage.

**A/N: I hope everyone enjoyed their 4****th**** of July gift!**

**Only 2 more chapters left plus the epilogue :( **

**Next up: Round 2 of EmmettxJasper (that sounded perverted, lol) Alejandra gets a medical scare. (I bet you can't guess what it is) AlicexJasper… a kiss, perhaps? A huge decision has to be made by Alejandra and the Cullens. **


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N: I'm really glad that I updated twice last week since it took me so long for this update.**

**I'm really sorry it took me so long. I had a **_**very **_**long, busy week and I was really tired and lazy. I also got some really disturbing news yesterday. **

**I also had brief writer's block.**

**I kind of struggled with this chapter, but I think it ended up being ok.**

**I want to thank a friend of mine JustOnePogostick because this chapter wouldn't be posted without her help!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or anything associated with Stephenie Meyer's characters. I do however own this OC whose life is going to change after this chapter…**

Emmett's POV

I really didn't _want_ to sympathize with Jasper. I couldn't help but feel bad for him though. He just saw his brother, his bestfriend tell _his _girlfriend that he loved her. He just saw his girlfriend eagerly kissing his brother. Alejandra didn't say 'I love you too' but we both know that's how she feels. I was lost in my thoughts and didn't notice Carlisle and Esme pulling into the driveway. Shit! No doubt they were going to notice the garage. They were also going to notice me and Jasper's appearance and put two and two together. Both of our outfits had various rips and our hair was all over the place. When Esme got out of the car, I knew that she saw the destruction that was caused to the garage. She gasped loudly.

"What. The. Hell. Happened. To. My. Garage." Esme hissed.

"We'll worry about the garage later, sweetie. I want to know why it looks like Emmett and Jasper tried to kill each other." Carlisle's gaze shifted from me to Jasper.

"We did try to kill each other." I confessed.

Carlisle sighed and shook his head. He instructed us to follow him. We reluctantly followed him into the living room where everyone was gathered for the second time that day. Jasper and I sat on opposites ends of the room. Alice, Edward and Rosalie all sat by Jasper. Bella was the only one that sat by me. Carlisle and Esme noticed the separation and they raised their eyebrows in a questioning manner. Esme stood next to Carlisle's side as he cleared his throat. Carlisle clearing his throat was never a good thing. His whole body looked tense.

"I'm going to go out on a limb here and say that Alejandra is somehow involved." Carlisle guessed and we all nodded our heads.

"I think she's worse than Bella was! At least Bella stuck to one man. Alejandra's fucking two!" Rosalie exclaimed and Esme shot her a look.

"Language, young lady!" Esme snapped.

"Would someone like to explain what happened?" Carlisle asked, his voice void of judgment.

"Emmett lied about having sex with Alejandra earlier today. He brainwashed her and made promises to her that he _doesn't _intend to keep. He claimed to love her and is trying to take her away from me!" Jasper was frantic.

"I did _not_ have sex with Alejandra earlier today. I absolutely didn't brainwash her and I intend to keep the promise I made. I _do _love her and she loves me too. I will fight for her. You also forgot to mention that you completely destroyed my jeep!" I was frantic as well.

"Calm down and relax. You two are brothers and bestfriends, remember that. You two have almost died for each other, how can you try to destroy one another? You two claim to love Alejandra. What do you think you're doing to her by acting like this?" His question silenced us briefly.

"Maybe Emmett should have thought about how close we were when he decided to act inappropriately. I'm totally innocent here." I rolled my eyes at Jasper's statement.

"Innocent my ass! You fucking broke Alejandra's wrist last night! That really proved the depth of your love." I was starting to get angry again and Esme shot me a disapproved look.

"You broke her wrist, son? What happened?" Carlisle tried his best to be understanding.

"I might as well tell you since everyone else knows. While Alejandra and I were making love, she called out that asshole's name!" Jasper yelled.

"Making love? I'm sure she didn't think you were making love when you forced your 5 inch dick down her throat!" I shouted, looking right at Jasper.

I was so upset that I wasn't thinking straight. Jasper lunged at me and he had me pinned to the ground before I could react. I couldn't get Jasper off as easily anymore. A very pissed off Jasper is twice as strong. He quickly jerked my head to the side and he placed his hand on my neck. I knew what was coming, but I was powerless to stop it. Jasper sunk his teeth into my neck and I was paralyzed. I was paralyzed from the pain and paralyzed from the shock. We all knew how much Jasper hated his scars. He always said that he'd never bite another individual. He bit me once and he was trying to bite me again. His teeth were centimeters away from my neck again, but suddenly he was gone. I looked to see Edward and Carlisle restraining him. I was still too traumatized to move. Bella offered me her hand and she helped me up. Jasper's eyes were still black and he was still glowering at me.

"Look Jazz, I'm sorry, ok? I didn't mean to fall in love with her. I'm so sorry." I apologized sincerely.

"Why don't you just leave then? It'd make it easier on everyone. We can act like nothing ever happened." Jasper suggested and I shook my head.

"I can't leave. Being away from Alejandra for a few minutes hurts me. I can't live without her." I confessed and everyone gasped.

I stunned myself with my words. I didn't realize how true those words were until they left my mouth. I could answer Edward's question truly now. I _was_ willing to get ripped to shreds for her. If I couldn't have her, it'd probably be better that way. I don't think… no I _know _that I wouldn't be able to live if I had to see her and Jasper every day. It would metaphorically make me sick to my stomach. I honestly believe that Jasper isn't right for her. Why would all of this happen if she was meant to be with Jasper? She's meant for me, she always was. If for some strange reason I don't end up with Alejandra, then I will have to leave the only family that I've ever known. It would kill Carlisle and Esme, but I know that they'd want me to be happy.

"Why don't you just save us all the drama and just leave now, Emmett?" Edward commented on my thoughts out loud.

"I might leave… but not without Alejandra. I already said that I would fight for her." I answered.

"You can't have what's _not_ yours, Emmett." Jasper told me.

"Alejandra is a woman capable of making her own decisions. She's not a possession. She doesn't answer to you, she's not _yours._" My words were harsh.

Jasper lunged at me again, but Carlisle and Edward held him back. The only word to describe the look in Jasper's eyes was murderous. As much as I wanted to hurt him, I honestly don't think that I could. It's my own fault that Alejandra and I are in this mess in the first place. Jasper has every right to want to kill me. I'm wrong and his actions are justified. If I was in his footsteps, I'm not sure I'd acted any differently (well I wouldn't have broke Alejandra's wrist). Despite everything that's happened, I still love Jasper as a brother and he's still my bestfriend. Although our relationship is fucked up right now, I hope that we can move past this. Maybe when I'm happy with Alejandra and he's happy with Alice, everything will be ok. I was so deep in thought that the sound of Carlisle's phone ringing startled me. Everyone looked at him and he looked like there was something wrong with him.

"One of the doctors at the hospital sent me a text. I have to go back." He announced.

"You're going to leave me here to deal with this mess?" Esme asked, slightly pissed.

"I'm sorry. Let them talk out their troubles and say what's on their mind. I trust that no physical harm will be done." Carlisle said. He was definitely hiding something.

Carlisle was out of the house before anyone could ask any more questions. We were all looking at each other trying to figure things out. It certainly seemed like Carlisle was lying, but what would he have to lie about? Carlisle was the most honest, genuine, and sincere member of our family. Everyone looked to Alice to see if she saw anything and she shrugged her shoulders. We all then looked at Edward. He looked like he was concentrating and he too shrugged his shoulders and shook his head. He frowned and sighed before addressing us.

"He's blocking me from his thoughts. He's never did that before." Edward sounded worried.

"What could Carlisle have to hide?" I wondered out loud.

Alejandra's POV

I had so many thoughts in my head at once that I had a terrible headache. I was so shaken up by Emmett's confession. He loved me. I knew that he wasn't just saying it, he meant it. I could feel it long before he said it. The way he would look at me, the way he would hold me, I knew that he loved me. It was still shocking to hear him say the words aloud, especially when Jasper was in hearing range. Thinking about Jasper made my chest ache. He heard Emmett say that he loved me. I didn't return the words, but Jasper knew that I felt the same. I was so close to my house, but the chest pain was making it difficult to drive. I turned on the heat too because I was freezing. The chills were getting so bad that my hands started shaking. I pulled into my driveway and I sighed. I didn't know what was wrong with me, but I didn't feel well. I was still shaking from the chills and I started coughing. I knew that something was seriously wrong when I noticed that I coughed up blood.

I took a deep breath to try to calm myself, and it hurt like hell. There was a stabbing pain in my chest and it was starting to get hard to breathe. I also very tired all of a sudden. What the hell was happening to me? I wasn't pregnant was I? What are the symptoms of pregnancy anyway? I really should've paid attention to that in class. If vampires could get pregnant, I'm sure Rosalie would have found a way by now. A vampire can't impregnate another vampire, but what about a human? Shit! When was my last period? Could I be carrying some demon hybrid? There was only one person that would know the answer; Carlisle. If I wasn't pregnant (I'm praying that I'm not) then what the hell is wrong with me? Suddenly, a wave of nausea washed over me. I got out of my car as quickly as I could to avoid vomiting inside of it. I vomited in the middle of my driveway. I got back inside of my car and I sent Carlisle a text telling him to call me when he was alone. About 5 minutes later, my phone rang.

"Hello Alejandra. Are you alright?" Carlisle asked, truly concerned.

"I'm sick. I'm freezing, I have chills, I have a terrible headache, I coughed up blood, I vomited, my chest hurts and it's a little hard to breathe. I need help, please help me Carlisle. Don't tell Emmett or Jasper." I pleaded.

"I'm going to need you to relax, ok? I'm coming to get you." He said and he hung up the phone before I could respond.

Emmett's POV

I was still puzzled about Carlisle's bizarre actions earlier. I couldn't come up with a reason for him to lie. I couldn't think of what he could be hiding. I was taken out of my thoughts when a familiar scent hit my nose. It was Alejandra… and Carlisle. I looked at Edward and I looked at Jasper and they were just as confused and clueless as I was. If my heart was still beating, it would have stopped when they stepped through the door. Carlisle had a worried expression on his face and he was carrying my _angel _in his arms. Alejandra looked sick. I looked over at Jasper and it looked like he grew paler. I rushed over to Carlisle who was headed up the stairs. I looked at Alejandra and she smiled weakly at me.

"What's going on? Is she ok?" I didn't bother hiding the panic in my voice.

"She has pneumonia. I took her to the hospital to confirm it. I'm going to keep her here to treat her." Carlisle explained as I followed him upstairs.

"She'll be alright though, right?" I felt uneasy as the words left my mouth.

"She should be fine in a few days." He answered.

I used to think it was weird that Carlisle pretty much had a hospital at our house, but it seemed perfect now. I held Alejandra as Carlisle set up everything that was needed. Alejandra wasn't breathing normally, her breathing was harsh. I didn't even have to look at her pale skin to tell that she was sick. I could tell by looking into her eyes; they didn't sparkle like they normally did. I sat her on the huge hospital bed that Carlisle had custom made. Carlisle smiled at Alejandra and he lightly squeezed her hand. She looked scared so he tried to reassure her.

"I hope that you're not scared of needles. I'm going to give you these antibiotics intravenously so that you can heal faster…" Carlisle continued to go into detail and Alejandra just nodded.

"Emmett can stay in here with you, but I really want you to try and rest." Carlisle advised.

Carlisle left and I joined Alejandra on the bed. I kissed her on her cheek and I held her body close to mine. She was struggling to breathe and the sound was painful to me. _My _Alejandra was in pain and there was nothing that I could do about it. She started coughing and she grabbed her chest. She leaned over the side of the bed and I saw that she coughed off some blood. I didn't have much medical knowledge, but I knew that coughing up blood wasn't a good thing. People died from pneumonia in my day. There were so many medical advances now and Carlisle was a great doctor so there was nothing to worry about. I rubbed Alejandra's back soothingly and she turned so that she was facing me. She smiled softly.

"My mom used to sing to me when I didn't feel well. Would you like for me to sing to you?" I asked her, my voice tender.

"I didn't know that you could sing. I would love for you to sing, Emmett." Her voice was strained.

"Love me, hate me. Say what you want about me. But all of the boys and all of the girls are begging to if you seek Amy–" Alejandra stopped me before I could finish singing.

"Could you be serious for once in your life? I want you to sing me something from the heart." Her voice was low and her tone was stern.

"I actually kinda wrote a poem about you, I doubt that you'll want to hear it though…" I trailed off.

"Of course I want to hear it. How many girls can brag about Emmett Cullen writing them a poem? I'm turning you into a softy." Alejandra teased even though she was still struggling to breathe.

"Every moment without you is pure hell,

It's the exact same way for you, I can tell.

The sound of your heartbeat is the most perfect sound,

I thank God daily for this beautiful love that I have found.

It almost feels as if my love for you is _too _much,

You make me come undone with a simple touch.

To hear you breathe is like music to my ears,

I will hold you forever and erase all of your fears.

This love is so pure; this love is so true,

My undead heart slowly beats for you.

I've never in all of my years felt so much bliss,

The world seems to stop every time that we kiss.

The light from your halo has brightened my darkest night,

I will never give up on us; for our love inspires me to fight.

You are my angel truly from up above,

The only thing that matters is your love.

With me, you will always be loved and feel free,

So I'm asking that instead of him, you will pick me." I kissed her cheek as I finished reciting my poem.

"Emmett, I love you." Alejandra voiced for the first time. Her voice was frail, but I heard her loud and clear.

"I love you too… so much. I can't lose you. I _won't _lose you. Life without you is not an option anymore. I will fall apart if you pick Jasper over me," I admitted.

"Emmett–" She tried to speak, but her continuous coughing hindered her.

"Go to sleep beautiful, we can discuss this in the morning." I whispered.

I kissed her once more and stared into her beautiful eyes. I watched as they slowly closed. I could tell when she was asleep because of her change in breathing. I prayed that she would feel better in the morning.

Jasper's POV

I couldn't get the image of Alejandra out of my head. The way that her body looked… the look in her eyes… she was in so much pain and she looked almost _dead. _I couldn't be around her, I couldn't watch her go through that pain. It was a beautiful night outside and I could see the stars clearer than I normally could. I had to come outside. I was driving myself crazy by staying inside of the house. The sound of Alejandra's coughs were gut wrenching. I sighed and I turned to my left, I didn't notice the tiny figure that was sitting crossed legged right next to me.

"I'm really sorry, Jazz. I know your "heart" is breaking right now." Alice commented.

"I just can't stand to see her like that. I'd rather see her with Emmett than to see her so… helpless." I explained.

"I know. You can also _feel _her pain so it makes this even harder. Emmett doesn't have to feel her pain so it's easier for him to comfort her." Alice agreed.

"I hate this. I want to be the one holding her, but I can't be within 10 feet of her. Maybe she's meant to be with Emmett." I said nonchalantly.

"You're painting yourself as if you're the bad guy. You're not doing anything wrong. You're in a really tough position right now. If Alejandra doesn't understand that… then that's her problem." Alice snapped.

"I'm scared, Alice. Do you know the last time that I was actually afraid of something?" I asked rhetorically.

"She'll be fine. People survive pneumonia all of the time." She reassured.

"I'm scared for her health and I'm scared that I've lost her for good… to Emmett." I confessed.

"If she chooses Emmett over you, she's the one that _lost. _You will find someone that will love and appreciate you." Alice's words made me smile slightly.

"There is this amazing woman that I know. She's drop dead gorgeous, she's intelligent, she's kind… she compliments me very well, but I don't think she's interested–" I was cut off by Alice's lips connecting with mine.

"I'm interested Jasper Whitlock Hale. I always have been." Alice whispered as she caressed my cheek.

I'm shocked by her confession, but her lips are back on mine before I can react. Kissing Alice is not like anything that I can recall. I don't have to hold back and I'm not tempted by her blood. I can let go and give myself over to the sensation… and that's exactly what I do. Alice is exactly what I needed. I didn't have to worry about being depressed over Alejandra… I was only thinking about being with Alice. Her lips felt amazing on mine and her hands sent electrical currents everywhere they touched me. I was so wrapped up in Alice… how could someone so little be so intoxicating? Alice stopped kissing me and she just stared at me. We stared at each other for the longest time before Alice crashed her lips back to mine. Alice ripped my shirt and she straddled me. God, I could get lost in this woman. We spent the whole night together outside under the stars. There was nothing to distract us, our harsh breathing and grunts were the only sounds that filled the air.

Three Days Later

Alejandra's POV

I was still at the Cullen mansion… well really I was in the makeshift hospital in the Cullen mansion. I was recovering well and my breathing was doing a lot better 2 days ago. I was fine until I brushed my teeth last night. Somehow using my toothbrush last night re-infected me, the bacteria entered my system again, making me _even _sicker. My physical state has the whole house on edge. Carlisle's stressed, Esme's worried, Emmett's scared and he won't leave my side, Jasper's terrified and doesn't want to come near me, Alice can't see my outcome, Edward has to constantly read my thoughts because speaking is difficult, Bella is worried like Esme, and Rosalie… well she's Rosalie. She actually cares for my well being, but has a messed up way of showing me. I was deep in thought and I was brought back to the present when the blood pressure cuff that's currently on my arm loosened and the machine beeped.

"Shit!" Carlisle cursed and everyone was startled.

"What's wrong?" Emmett and Jasper asked in unison.

"Sepsis is a complication of pneumonia, Alejandra was diagnosed with that yesterday. Now she's gone into Septic shock." Carlisle explained and Emmett still looked baffled.

"What does that mean in English?" Emmett sounded annoyed and he was getting impatient.

"It means that she's getting worse, imbecile!" Jasper snapped.

"So she's getting worse… but she's going to survive, right?" Emmett's voice was almost too low for mortal ears to hear.

"Patients that go into Septic shock have a 50% chance of living. I'm not exactly sure what 50% Alejandra is leaning toward, though." Carlisle admitted and the room went into silence.

"No! Alejandra's _not _going to die! If she dies, how long do we have? Can't we change her?" Bella's hysterical question made everyone gasp.

"Alejandra doesn't know how she feels about becoming immortal. She said that she doesn't want to end up like Rose and Jasper… absolutely hating what she'll become." Edward explained after reading my thoughts and I thanked him in my mind.

"Alejandra, I don't hate what I am, I hate what I _was. _You've made becoming immortal worth it. If you don't become immortal and you… you… die… that's not an option. I agree with Bella." Jasper blurted out.

"The main thing I hate about being immortal is that I can't have children. Royce left me to die… I wasn't going to be able to have children anyway." Rosalie added.

"This is completely _your _choice. Just know that we all love you and we don't want to lose you. There's just one thing though. Which one of us do you want to be with forever?" Emmett asked curiously.

**A/N: Again, I'm really sorry about the time between updates.**

**Part of the reason I struggled with this was because of the medical aspect… I didn't want to go into too much detail, but I didn't want to just breeze through it (I hope I did a satisfactory job on this. I just wanted everyone to understand the severity of her condition… which is that she's dying.)**

**Also… I just want to make it clear that Jasper and Alice did **_**not **_**have sex… they were just kissing and doing some T rated stuff, lol. (I didn't want to put Jasper and Alice quite on Emmett and Alejandra's level).**

**The poem that Emmett recited is a poem that I wrote by myself a few days ago… I couldn't find lyrics to a song that I wanted him to sing so I wrote a poem.**

**There's only 1 chapter left plus the epilogue so I don't really have to tell you what's happening next, right?**

**I will post the next chapter and the epilogue together so you won't have to wait like a week between updates!**

**I'm not exactly sure when those chapters will be posted though… **

**One more thing… an AlicexJasper lemon won't exactly fit in this story so I might entertain the idea of writing one that goes with this story but post it separately…**

**And sorry for the long author's note, lol. **


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N: I posted my first chapter exactly a month ago so I decided that I wanted to finish my story a month later.**

**So I willed myself to finish this chapter and the epilogue tonight!**

**I want to thank everyone who has read my story, reviewed, faved it, or put it on alert!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or anything associated with Stephenie Meyer's characters. I do however own this OC who is officially a member of the Cullen family now!**

Alejandra's POV

I couldn't speak. I could hardly think straight. This was the day that I'd been dreading; the day where I finally had to choose. I told Edward that I wanted to speak with Alice and Rosalie alone in my thoughts. He looked at me like I was crazy, but I begged him. I told him that what I needed to tell them was very important. I could tell that he didn't agree with my decision, but he decided to oblige anyway.

"Alejandra would like to speak with Alice and Rosalie alone." Edward announced.

"I have to give you some more medicine, ok? Don't overexert yourself and call me if anything goes wrong." Carlisle instructed and I smiled.

Bella smiled at me and she kissed my hand before she left. Jasper looked pained, but he forced a smile before he left. Emmett kissed my forehead and gently touched my cheek before exiting. Edward told me that he would stay outside of the door in case talking became difficult for me. Carlisle gave me some more medication in my IV before he departed with Esme. Rose sat in the chair next to the bed and Alice stood on the other side of me. Rosalie grabbed my hand and the gesture shocked me. I'd never seen Rosalie act so… sweet before.

"Rosalie, I know that you half-way liked me before this mess with Emmett started. Your friendship with Emmett also struggled and I just want to apologize." I said softly.

"None of that matters right now. We all just want you to get better." Rose's voice was earnest.

"I just want you to promise me one thing. Take care of Emmett for me. Make sure that he doesn't get into too much trouble. Make sure that he smiles every day. Make sure that he's happy." I managed to get that out without crying.

"You're going to take care of Emmett yourself. You'll even be able to kick his ass with your newborn strength." Rose commented, but I ignored her.

"Alice, I want you to take care of Jasper for me. I know that you care about him deeply and that you'll always have his back. I wouldn't trust anyone but you to look after Jasper. I know that he'll be as happy as possible with you." I said.

"I agree with Rose. You're going to be here to take care of them. You can't just leave them." Alice scolded.

"I'm going to be leaving one of them in some way. I'm either going to leave Jasper and pick Emmett, or I'm going to shatter Emmett's heart by staying with Jasper." I explained.

"They both love you so much. They want you to be "alive" and not _dead. _They would rather have you happy and existing without them than to be buried in a grave somewhere." Rosalie replied.

"Well maybe _I _can't live with myself knowing that I'm going to hurt one of them. It's not fair that one of them is going to have to hurt because of me–" Rosalie's snarl made me stop talking.

"You're going to hurt _both _of them by dying. You should've thought about the consequences of your actions when you were sleeping with Emmett. You need to stop being selfish and think about how this is going to affect everybody else. You're not going to die because it's easier. You're going to face your fears like a real woman. Now hurry up and pick which man you want so you can start your life as an immortal." Rosalie snapped, but I smiled.

"I didn't want to say anything, but Jasper and I–" I interrupted Alice because I didn't want to hear the story again.

"I know, Emmett told me. I'm not mad. I know that you two didn't have sex and I know that you were comforting him. It's ok, Alice." Alice shook her head at my statement.

"No! I love him Alejandra, I always have. I'm not trying to influence your decision at all… I just thought that you should know how I feel." Alice relaxed after her confession.

"I know that you love him Alice. I _also_ know that he loves you as well. It would hurt less people by picking Emmett, so maybe that's what I should do." I said.

"No, that's not why Alice told you that. You need to make this choice for you. Close your eyes, Alejandra and clear your mind. Who is it that you thought about first? Emmett and Jasper may have both entered your mind, but your mind pictured one of them before the other. Which one do you see making you the happiest? After you become a vampire… whose hand do you want to be holding?" I smiled and I opened my eyes as Rosalie finished.

"Thank you Rosalie. That really helped. Tell Edward that I'm ready for everyone to come back now. I've made my decision." My voice was low.

I forgot that Edward was outside of the door and could hear our whole conversation. I had no idea where the other went, but I knew they didn't go far. They were probably out in the woods somewhere. Hell, they might have even heard our conversation too. The quicker that I got this over with… the better. Carlisle and Esme were the first ones to enter the room. Carlisle asked me how I was feeling and I told him that I was fine. Esme smiled and tucked some of my hair behind my ears. Bella came in next and she decided to hold my hand and caress it. Jasper and Emmett entered and Edward was the last one in the room. He closed the door and stood by Bella. I was extremely nervous being around my future family members like this. Bella and Edward helped me sit up in the bed so I could breathe better and talk clearer. I smiled sadly to myself as I looked into the eyes of my two loves. I tried to control my breathing and my heart rate so the beeping of the machine would slow down.

"I love you all as a family and I would love nothing more than to be with all of you forever. With that being said, I have an even _bigger _decision to make." I said and all eyes were on me.

"I just want to let you know that I don't care who you pick. I'm going to be there when you get changed regardless. I love you Alejandra." Bella declared and she squeezed my hand gently.

"Jasper, will you come here please?" I asked softly.

Everyone moved out of his way as he approached me. Jasper's expression was unreadable… as was Alice's. I was pretty sure that Alice was looking forward to what I had to say as well. I knew that everyone could hear be just fine, but I could barely hear myself so I cleared my throat… hoping that my words wouldn't come out as weak as they had been for the last couple of days. I grabbed Jasper's hand and I squeezed it as hard as I could. His hand was colder than normal. I held back the tears and I tried to suppress my emotions as I started talking.

"I love you so much Jasper Whitlock Hale. I know that I have a fucked up way of showing it, but please know that I do. I'm also sorry for all of the pain that I've put you through. I am beyond sorry. I will never forgive myself for the way that I've hurt you. I hope that you can forgive me and Emmett as well because he's terribly sorry too. I also hope that you two can heal your relationship. I'm tired of hurting you. As much as I love you and want you… I don't deserve you. Alice is far more suitable for you than I am. She can treat you so much better than I can. She won't hurt you… and you deserve her. As much as I want to have you for myself… I can't do that to you. You are the most amazing man that I know Jasper Whitlock Hale. You deserve happiness that I can't give you. I love you too much to stay with you. I have to give you up." I was damn near out of breath by the time that I finished my rant.

"So you're picking Emmett over me?" Jasper asked slowly.

"Yes. It makes more sense Jasper. Take your happy ending with Alice… it may not seem like everything is going to work out, but it is. I've noticed the way this woman looks at you, she adores you. She won't put you through what I've put you through. I think that Emmett and I need each other more. Alice needs you and you need her too. You can't deny that." I answered as I caught my breath.

Jasper looked like he wanted to cry and my heart broke into a million tiny little pieces. I couldn't hold back the tears. Jasper wasn't getting it. I was giving him to Alice _because _I loved him. I wasn't necessarily picking Emmett over him because of my undying love for Emmett… it had more to do with my love for Jasper. Jasper would see and later thank me for my decision. My heartbeat quickened when I looked up to see Emmett staring at me. Scratch that, when I saw _my _Emmett looking at me. I suddenly couldn't see anything else. I had a speech that I was prepared to say to him, but he kissed me chastely instead. I was going to spend an eternity with Emmett Cullen. Who would have thought? The man that I once hated, I now loved. Life is one hell of a journey. I'm looking forward to spending the rest of mine with Emmett. Love is an extremely crazy thing… it's even crazier when hate turns to love.

Three Days Later

Emmett's POV

I _still _couldn't believe that Alejandra picked me over Jasper. I was overjoyed, but still in shock. I could call her mine and I wouldn't feel bad. I also couldn't believe that I was going to have her _forever. _I just needed my angel to wake up. I thought that I died when I heard her heart stop beating. It was the most beautiful and the most painful sound at the same time. It was beautiful because it meant that she was on her way to be like me… it was painful because there was still a chance that she could be dead… and not _undead. _It was worse when the venom was making its way through her body. Her screams were far worse than they were when Jasper broke her wrist. It was so hard being around her, but I couldn't leave her. It was also easier having Bella by my side. I knew that Alejandra was going to wake up soon because Alice had a vision. Alice called Bella a few hours ago to inform us. Bella and I decided that it would be best to take Alejandra away from the rest of the family for this. Bella and Edward had a cabin here in Forks that they used when Bella was first turned… they decided that Alejandra and I could use it until we were ready to join the rest of the family. It was so hard just sitting on the bed with Alejandra just waiting for her to open her eyes.

"Everything's going to be fine, Emmett. Alice had a vision… her visions aren't faulty anymore. Just relax." Bella rubbed my back as she comforted me.

"I'm really glad that Edward met you, Bella. You're such a good sister. I also thank you for being here for Alejandra." I said, smiling.

"I love Alejandra like a sister. She's probably my bestfriend, there's no place I'd rather be." Bella replied.

I was going to say something but a muffled noise caught my attention. I looked at the "sleeping" beauty right next to me and she was stirring. Alejandra's eyed popped open and she was trying to speak. I couldn't figure out what she was trying to say because my breath was taken away at her appearance. Her crimson eyes popped. Her skin still had the same light brown complexion, but it was slightly paler. Her wavy hair was fuller, thicker. Her curves were even more perfect. She went from being gorgeous to absolutely stunning and perfect. She truly looked like my angel.

"Welcome to my world, beautiful." I greeted her.

Alejandra's POV

Wow! Vampire senses _are _amazing. I could see and hear everything. I could hear sounds that I'm sure were at least a few miles away. I could see every single detail of the room around me. None of those trivial details mattered though. The only sound that I paid attention to was the sound of Emmett's voice. The way the word beautiful left his lips was amazing. I turned to look at him and I felt like I was looking at a beautiful painting. He was more handsome than my fuzzy human memories remembered. He was perfect and he was _mine. _How did I ever get so lucky? I hugged Emmett and then I hugged Bella. Two of the most important people in my life were here with me and I was completely content. I wanted to try out my new voice and my new balance.

"I love you two so much." I figured those were my perfect "first" words. I noticed that my voice was musical, and that my accent was thicker.

"The rest of our family is here. They all want to see you. After you see them again, Emmett and I are going to take you hunting." Bella commented.

I was really anxious to see the rest of my "family. I always considered the rest of the Cullens to be my family, but now it was official. Emmett grabbed my hand and he kissed it. I heard my family members before they entered the cabin. Carlisle and Esme were holding hands and smiling as they entered. Edward smiled, but I knew that he missed Bella. I could tell that Rosalie was sizing me up. Alice and Jasper were the last ones to come in and Alice smiled sweetly at me. I barely acknowledged her though, my eyes were on Jasper's. He looked genuinely happy which made me happy.

"Alejandra! You look lovely. We're so happy that you're one of us!" Esme exclaimed as she hugged me tightly.

"I'm honored to be a Cullen officially." I said, just as enthused as Esme.

"I saw what your power is Alejandra and it's really cool. It's something that even Carlisle has never seen!" Alice squealed.

"I hope it's something sexual." Emmett joked and I nudged him. Everyone, Jasper included laughed.

"Keep your mind out of the gutter, Emmett. Alejandra can cry! Like real tears. I had a vision of her crying." Alice explained.

I continued to talk with my family. I shared my theory that I think I could cry because I did it so much as a human. Everything felt natural… even between Emmett and Jasper. They were back to their normal joking selves. I was so thankful that I didn't ruin their friendship or the rest of the family. I was hopeful. Maybe things really do happen for a reason and even people like me can have a happy ending.

**A/N: So there is the last chapter!**

**Up next the epilogue…**

**I hope that you have enjoyed this story… **

**I have definitely enjoyed writing it and sharing it with you guys.**

**I love you all! **

**See you again in the epilogue, lol. **


	8. Epilogue

**A/N: So here is the much anticipated epilogue.**

**It's not your typical last sentence of Breaking Dawn type of epilogue.**

**I left it kind of open ended and there's a reason for that…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or anything associated with Stephenie Meyer's characters. I do however own this OC who just can't take her happy ending and be happy with it!**

Epilogue

Carlisle and Esme's relationship is still wonderful and they're proud to have Alejandra as a daughter. They're also glad that they have a happy family and that their sons are back to being bestfriends. They could of course live without all of the pranks, but anything is better than having their sons fighting. They're delighted that all of their children are happy. They just hope that it will last…

Rosalie went hunting by herself in the woods one night and she ran across a beautiful, human blood drinking nomad named James. She was instantly attracted to him and he felt the exact same way. She decided that she was going to help him learn how to drink human blood and she wanted him to become a member of the Cullen coven. Little did she know that James was familiar with a member of her family…

Edward, Bella and Jacob have all decided to be together. Edward was tired of arguing with Bella over the mutt and Bella was tired of having to choose between them. So Bella proposed that they should "get to know each other" and they did indeed get to know each other… with their clothes off! Edward and Jacob love Bella so much that they'll do anything to make her happy… that includes kissing, touching (as well as some other things) in front of Bella!

Alice and Jasper's relationship has been drama free. Jasper still loves Alejandra, but he also realizes how much he loves Alice and that he wants to be with her. He is glad that Alejandra chose Emmett because he got Alice and Alejandra seems truly happy. Alice is in love with Jasper and she couldn't be happier. She's actually grown to like and even love Alejandra as a sister. Everything is fine until a beautiful blonde from her past comes bounding back into her life…

Alejandra and Emmett's relationship has been a little bumpy. Alejandra still loves Jasper and misses him like crazy, but she tries to hide her feelings from everyone. She is very happy with Emmett and she's happy for Jasper and Alice. She's extremely close to Bella, and she's getting closer to Alice and Rosalie. Emmett and Jasper's relationship is back to normal, but something might change that. Alejandra struggled mildly with the Cullen diet, but her family (mostly Jasper) has helped her get through it. Alejandra is glad that she is a member of the Cullen family and doesn't regret becoming a vampire. She doesn't _really _regret picking Emmett over Jasper… or does she?

**A/N: So I know that everyone is probably wondering why I left this epilogue so open ended.**

**In my head I was kind of thinking about writing a sequel, but I'm just not sure.**

**The main inspiration for the sequel is that this story focused mostly on the AlejandraxEmmettxJasper love triangle and not so much the other characters.**

**I was thinking of what the sequel would be about basically here's what I came up with:**

**Rosalie thinks that she's happy and has finally found her mate… but this is until she finds out that James and Alice have some history together.**

**Jasper finds out about this history between Alice and James and he's not too happy about it… how does Alice feel about James now? **

**Jasper's love for Alejandra is also stronger than he thought…he thought that he was moving on, but maybe not so much.**

**Speaking of love triangles… a BellaxEdwardxJacob relationship can't really work can it? You can't really share someone that you love can you?**

**Alejandra can only hide her love for Jasper for so long… Emmett eventually picks up on it.**

**How does Emmett feel about it?**

**How will Alejandra deal with a possessive, jealous and insecure Emmett? **

**So… tell me any thoughts that you have about the story as a whole, the sequel idea… or anything else!**


	9. Update!

A/N: It's been so long since I've written this story; I've written 19 other stories since I finished this one!

Anyway, I was just coming to tell everyone that I now have a blog for my fan fictions.

I have some additional information about this story and a surprise that has to do with the sequel!

The link to my blog is on my profile (it's the second blog link), but if you don't feel like going to my profile here's the direct link: http:/thegirlinthepinkscarffics(.)blogspot(.)com/2011/04/when-hate-turns-to-love(.)html

You just have to remove the parentheses when you copy and paste the link.

I hope I see some of you there!

-TheGirlInThePinkScarf


End file.
